Harry Potter and the Phoenix Flames
by lunaris eques
Summary: A Harry Potter Xmen crosover. At the begining of the seventh year Harry dicovers he's a mutant and is sent to Chrles Xaviers school for gifted children.
1. Trip to Hogwarts

**Harry Potter and the Phoenix Flames**

**Trip to Hogwarts**

The rain was pouring down from the skies as if a dam was broken. The Hogwarts Express was steaming heavily on the track, cutting through the wall of water. The sky outside was dark grey, and far away thunder could be heard.

By one of the windows in the middle coach sat a raven-haired boy with emerald green eyes hidden behind thick glasses in a wire frame. He was looking out onto the world with a grim expression. His hair was a mess, just as was his life.

With a heavy sigh he tore his gaze away from the rain and looked around the compartment. His jaw set as his gaze settled on his two best friends. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were snuggled up against each other and fast asleep. Although they didn't come out with it in public, only a blind man wouldn't see that they were together and head over heels in love. Strange. They were so different.

But equally strange was that it bothered Harry Potter, their best friend. He didn't show it, although it was hard. He wanted them to be happy for as long as they could, yet something inside was crying out.

Through the summer he understood that what he felt for Hermione was deeper than a friend's feelings. He tried to tell her, but Ron beat him to it. Harry remembered when they told him. They were standing in front of him with happy grins plastered on their faces. He managed a weak smile and quickly excused himself. He went out of the Burrow, and as if in a bad dream he walked very far away. He went into the woods. When he stopped, he was about three kilometres away. He let his fury out while his world crashed around him. That's also when his 'extra powers' first came out. He felt pain in his fists as his claws extended. Trees were flying around him with patches of grass. He didn't even try to stop it. As his fury rose, his arms started moving with their own life. He cut through everything on his path. When he finally stopped, he stood in the middle of what seemed to be battlefield. Trees were lying everywhere. When all the adrenalin left him, his knees couldn't hold his weight anymore. He broke down and started to cry.

When he finally came back to the Burrow, he looked as if he had been in a fight. His body was covered in scratches and wounds, and his clothes were torn in many places. It was late but the whole Burrow was up. Everyone rushed to him asking what happened. Harry told them it was just an accident. He quickly went to his room and locked himself up.

When he woke up the next morning, all the wounds were gone although his muscles hurt. A lot. When he saw Ron and Hermione, Harry felt as though he could do it all again. They walked up to him with worried expressions on their faces. He mustered up his best smile and said it was nothing. For the rest of the summer Harry was putting distance between himself and his friends. Each morning he would go out for a run and exercise. He also started to look into his new powers.

That summer was the summer that the mutant community came out. Everyone took sides. Ron hated mutants from the beginning. Hermione, on the other hand, was absolutely on their side. It was then that Harry understood what was happening to him. He was a mutant, and he couldn't help it. Distancing himself even more from Ron and Hermione, he started building up his strength. When he boarded the Hogwarts Express with Ron and Hermione, he was quite surprised to find a lot of girls staring at him. He felt quite uncomfortable with that.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Harry instantly knew who it was.

"Bugger off, Malfoy," he said with a bored expression. By now Ron and Hermione were waking up.

"And why is that, Potter? Afraid I might actually do something to you?" Draco Malfoy asked, a very smug look on his face.

Harry just looked at him for awhile. Then suddenly he burst out laughing. He couldn't help it. He just laughed harder and harder. When he finally controlled himself he wiped his tears away, still occasionally laughing. By now Malfoy was red.

"I'm sorry," Harry uttered still highly amused. "I don't know what came over me."

Ron and Hermione were looking strangely at him, and Malfoy was looking as if he was ready to kill him.

"What's so funny, Scarhead?" he snarled at Harry, who just waved his hand dismissingly at him.

As if he remembered why he was there in the first place, Malfoy turned to Ron and Hermione.

"Well, I see that Weasley got himself a girlfriend, but such poor taste. I could understand anyone else, but a Mudblood? I thought you knew better," he said in a mocking voice.

"Hey, don't call her that." Ron started defending her, but Harry was already on his feet. He had been in a grim mood the whole day, and this just made it worse.

"Don't ever call her that." His voice sounded almost like a growl.

"And why is that, Potter? Oh, I see. Now, I understand that Weasley here's got bad taste, but you? I thought that at least YOU'd know better. A Mudblood …" snorted Malfoy.

That was too much for Harry. He felt his powers coming up. He fought the urge to extend his claws and just cut Malfoy into pieces then and there. But his extra powers were just too strong for him.

Malfoy turned white and then green. He looked as if he was choking. Suddenly he literally flew out of the compartment. Crabbe and Goyle stood stunned for a moment before throwing themselves on Harry. Goyle was first to go. When Harry's fist made contact with his stomach, he went flying out of the compartment. Harry felt intense pain in his jaw. Then Crabbe attacked him again, this time hitting him hard in the stomach. Harry bent over only to be slammed into the compartment wall. Crabbe was getting ready to punch him again when Hermione cried out.

"Stop it! Stop it!" She tried to get in the way of Crabbe's blows. He just slapped her on the face hard. She fell to the floor almost unconscious from the blow.

Crabbe turned back to his victim just to stare into a pair of harsh green eyes.

"That was the biggest mistake of your life," Harry growled before hitting him hard on the face. He hit him again and again. Crabbe was sent flying out of the compartment. He landed next to Goyle and Malfoy who were still lying on the corridor floor. Harry went out of the compartment. The air around him was moving, and he himself had changed. His eyes were blazing dangerously. He was ready to attack again. Suddenly he felt a warm hand on his arm.

"That's enough." The small voice of Hermione Granger came to his ears. He looked at her over his shoulder. She was still shocked, and the slap was visible on her face. He wanted nothing more than to make Malfoy and his band pay for this. But if she said it was enough, then it was enough. He had learned not to ignore her. Harry looked back at Malfoy and let out a low growl.

"This is your lucky day."

He turned and walked back into the compartment, shutting the door closed behind him, ignoring the strange looks people were giving him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Hermione had already broken down and was crying into Ron's shoulder. The redhead tried helplessly to make her feel better. Harry shook his head lightly and collapsed into his seat feeling quite drained. He put his head into his hands and tried to calm down. Ron's shouts didn't help.

"What the bloody hell was that!?"

Harry looked at him, clearly showing him that he didn't want to talk about it. But Ron didn't get it.

"What the bloody hell did you just do!?"

"Exactly what you should have done!" Harry snapped at him.

Ron was about to say something more when Hermione cut in.

"That's enough, Ron."

"But ..."

"That's enough," she said firmly.

Ron didn't say anything. The rest of the trip was quiet. Finally after about an hour and a half, the familiar sight of Hogwarts appeared.

_I'm home,_ thought Harry.

_(edited 20-Nov-2006 - td4)_


	2. Familiar Feelings

**Harry Potter and the Phoenix Flames**

And now, here comes the second chapter!

**Familiar Feelings**

Harry got off the Hogwarts Express with Ron and Hermione close behind. They still didn't talk, but the atmosphere around them was better. Harry looked around and felt as though he was finally home. He heard Hagrid's familiar shouting, and let a small smile spread across his face.

They went to the carriages. Harry stopped for a moment and looked at the strange creatures before stepping into the carriage. He settled himself down opposite to Ron and Hermione, next to the window. He looked out, already deep in thought. _Mom, Dad, Cedric, Sirius … all dead because of me and before my eyes._

"Is there any space left for us?" They heard the familiar voice of Luna Lovegood. She was standing next to the doors with Neville Longbottom.

"Yeah, sure," answered Ron.

Neville sat down beside Harry, and Luna next to Ron and Hermione.

"Do you know who is going to be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?" she asked.

"I've heard she is some lady. I don't remember her name. Jane something, I think," offered Hermione.

Suddenly Harry felt something strange, a power somehow familiar. It swept through the grounds looking into everyone's mind for a short while. It stopped on Harry. He puffed as he felt the sheer size of it. But suddenly it got gentle and ... very familiar. After the first shock, Harry immediately tried to block the access to his mind. The power backed away a bit. Harry felt it was quite amused. It pushed the barriers delicately. Harry thought he heard a voice saying it was a friend. Uncertainly he took his defences down a bit. The power came closer again and ...

"Harry, mate, you okay?"

Harry snapped out of ... whatever it was and looked up at his friends. They all were looking at him quizzically. He felt the power back out of his mind. He desperately tried to stop it, but it slipped away. Harry felt the softness and warmth of it vanish out of his mind as it grew dark and cold yet again. He looked irritated at his friends.

"What?" he asked, his irritation clear in his voice.

"You looked as if something was happening," Hermione answered uncertainly.

"Didn't you feel it?" Harry asked, even more irritated.

They all looked at him strangely.

"Feel what, Harry?" Hermione asked delicately.

"Well ... that … the thing in your minds!" They were still looking at him strangely.

"You didn't feel it?" He couldn't believe it. Was he going mad?

"Nobody? Nothing?!" They all shook their heads.

He leaned back in his seat and shook his head, making his hair even more messy. _I'm going nuts,_ he thought with resignation.

Soon enough he felt a pull and the carriage started rolling. While everyone started talking, Harry looked out the window, still thinking of the power he felt back there. It was so nice … soft, warm. But Harry couldn't shake off the feeling that he had felt it somewhere before. It was very familiar. He certainly didn't feel it at the Dursleys'. He snorted at that thought. Those were the worst years of his life. Hogwarts? No. He had never felt it here before now. Yes, it was the only place he actually called home and felt good in, but it wasn't that. So, when? Maybe...

"You coming, mate?"

Harry looked around, quite disorientated. Everyone got out of the carriage but him, and they were now standing looking at him expectantly. He quickly scrambled out and joined them.

"You're sure you're okay, Harry? You've been acting a bit strangely lately," Hermione asked cautiously.

"I'm fine," he answered a bit too harshly. As soon as he saw the hurt look on her face, he added, "Just a bit tired, that's all." _Well, that didn't sound too convincing,_ Harry thought with resignation.

Hermione looked as if she was going to say something, but stopped herself.

Without another word, they turned and walked into the Great Hall.

&&&

On the top of the Astronomy Tower stood a lonely figure looking down at the tiny carriages moving slowly down below.

Its dark red coat was moving as the wind blew once from the north, once from the south. Long, fiery red hair was dancing around as if with its own life.

Suddenly a gust of wind blew it away, revealing the beautiful face of a woman in her early thirties. Her green eyes darted around as her mind swept the grounds for any signs of danger. She felt everyone's thoughts, trying to find anything alarming.

Suddenly she felt another wandering mind. Strangely enough, it was a boy who had no idea what he was doing. She approached him casually and slipped inside his mind. He felt her and was quite overwhelmed. After a moment he tried to push her out and block the access, but was quite clumsy with it. She smiled to herself. _A novice. _She politely backed away. _/- I'm a friend, -/_ she sent. He took his defences down a bit, granting her some access. She approached him again and ...

"Professor Grey?"

Her concentration broke, and she lost contact with the boy's mind. The last thing she felt was his desperate calls for her to come back. Sighing quietly she turned to the old wizard with a long, white beard and half-moon glasses. He was smiling warmly at her. She managed a small smile in return and turned back, looking out at the grounds, wrapping her arms around herself, suddenly feeling very lonely and cold.

"Have you found something?"

She frowned, unsure how to answer. He came up and stood beside her. His presence was soothing, and she answered after awhile.

"I'm not sure, Professor Dumbledore. I felt someone who could feel me. It was as if he also had telepathic powers."

Dumbledore smiled lightly, his eyes shining.

"I have a strong feeling I know who it might be."

She looked at him interested.

"You do?"

He nodded without a word.

"Come now. The feast will begin soon and we both should be there. Maybe later I could introduce you to the person I was talking about." He winked at her.

She smiled. He was one amazing person, just like the Professor. She looked out one last time, trying to catch the mind she felt, but failed.

"Coming, my dear?"

With one last glance at the grounds she turned and walked to the elderly professor.

"Yes, let's go."

Hey! I hope you enjoyed it and didn't find any spelling errors.

I've got a lot of reviews telling me that Logan's claws were not a part of his mutation. I just want to straighten it out. Logan had claws before his adamantium skeleton but they were of bone.

It's my first fic, so reviews would be very helpful and reassuring.

In the next chapter, Harry meets Jean and things start getting interesting!

_(edited 20-Nov-2006 - td4)_


	3. New teacher

**Harry Potter and the Phoenix Flames**

**New teacher**

The Great Hall was buzzing with conversations. Old friends greeted each other, and new friendships were made. The tables were almost full.

Harry and his friends managed to find a few empty seats. Luna went to the Ravenclaw table after giving Ron a quite strange look. They all sat down. Ginny was already there. This year she got a prefect badge and was performing her duties. Hermione made Head Girl, but no one knew who would be Head Boy. That they would soon find out.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. Soon the Great Hall was absolutely silent. He smiled warmly at all the students, and with his usual loud voice he said, "Let the Sorting Ceremony begin!"

About thirty minutes later, all the youngest students were sorted into their houses, and Dumbledore rose yet again.

"Welcome to a new school year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our feast, Mr Filch would like to say a few words."

After a ten minute lecture from Filch on what to do and what not to do, the Headmaster made it clear that it was enough.

"Our staff has not changed much since you were here last time, but let me introduce them to you."

Everything was more or less the same. Hagrid was the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Trelawney had Divination, and Snape was still the Potions master. Harry wasn't really paying attention.

"And now for our newest staff member, Professor Jean Grey, who came all the way from America! She will be teaching you the Defence Against the Dark Arts! Please welcome her warmly!"

Loud applause arose. Out of clear interest Harry looked up. His eyes locked with a pair of beautiful green eyes. Time seemed to stop. In front of Harry's eyes, memories flashed one after another. Memories he never knew he had: his mother cradling him in her arms; his father playing with him; both of them lying beside him in a warm bed. Harry's eyes filled with tears. These memories, which were supposed to be happy, brought only pain. At that moment, he wished more than ever that they were still alive.

But in those eyes, he also found something familiar. They were soft and warm, and Harry had a very strong feeling he'd seen them before.

Suddenly he felt it again, that feeling of another mind. It was just as gentle as before. Willingly he lowered his defences, giving it full access to his mind, because now he knew who it belonged to. Maybe it was stupid and irresponsible, but looking into those eyes he felt that she didn't mean any harm.

When their minds touched, he felt that hers was strong and powerful beyond what he would have ever imagined, although she didn't have total and absolute control over it. There was a part that was different.

They would have stayed like that for far longer, but it wasn't meant to be.

Harry felt something hit him painfully in the ribs. He grimaced and lost control over his mind. Again he felt his mind grow cold and dark. Before he lost touch with her completely, he heard her promise they would meet soon.

Very irritated, he looked over at Ron while massaging his ribs.

"What?!" he almost yelled at him.

"You, like, zoomed out back there, mate." He shrugged.

Harry ground his teeth. A small hand rested on his arm. He turned around, ready to yell at any one else. Instead he caught himself staring into a pair of warm, brown eyes. Hermione smiled sadly up at him, and lifted her hand to his face. A shiver went down his whole body when she touched it. It felt so warm and nice. She slowly wiped a tear away, and let her hand linger a little longer on his cheek.

Suddenly, Ron's voice tore them out of their small moment.

"What more can he say?" he whined. "I'm going to starve here!"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other before turning their attention to what Dumbledore was saying.

"All of you are now probably only thinking about eating something, but do not fear! Soon you will have the opportunity. There is only one last thing that has to be sorted out before you will be able to throw yourselves on all the food. Head Boy and Girl!"

The whole Great Hall was dead silent at that moment. Dumbledore smiled at them.

"I'm guessing all of you want to know who's going to be Head Boy. But before that, I would like to introduce you to our new Head Girl. This year's Head Girl will be Miss Hermione Granger from Gryffindor!"

Loud applause arose from all the tables except Slytherin. Hermione turned scarlet red, and desperately wanted to stay low, but Harry and Ron didn't let her. They literally pushed her out of her chair and into full view. If possible, she turned even redder. Quickly she sat back down, and both Harry and Ron got a slap on their arms.

Harry beamed at her proudly, but Ron had much more on his mind. He grabbed her and kissed her fully on the lips. Harry could see that at first she wasn't happy, but soon she kissed him back.

When they broke apart, the Great Hall erupted like a volcano. Applause could be heard from everywhere. Fellow Gryffindors came over to clap Ron on the shoulder or say some words. He and Hermione looked very happy.

Harry heard her say, "Looks like it is no longer our small secret."

Ron just grinned at her.

Beside them, Harry fought a losing battle. His blood boiled within him, and his fists throbbed with pain as he desperately tried to hold his claws back. He quietly slammed them into the table. His fists were so tightly clenched, his knuckles were white, and his jaw was set. He looked stubbornly at his plate, trying to hold his extra powers in check. The plate started to move as his jaw set even harder.

Feeling he wouldn't last longer, he discreetly slipped from his seat and snuck up to the doors. Just as he was going to open them, he heard Dumbledore's voice.

"And this year's Head Boy will be none other than Mr Harry Potter!"

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. Had he heard right? He? Head Boy?

Slowly he turned around to find the whole Great Hall looking at him. Dumbledore was looking at him with unhidden pride, Hermione was absolutely beaming at him, and Ron... was looking as though he was envious. Not really sure why, he looked over at Professor Grey. She was smiling at him gently.

Slowly, as if in a dream, Harry walked back to the Gryffindor table and slowly sat down.

"Both Head Boy and Girl are requested to come to my office after the feast. Professor McGonagall will escort you. And now, let the feast begin!"

The students roared in approval. Conversations arose immediately as the food appeared. Everybody looked very happy.

Harry just sat there looking at his empty plate. He couldn't believe it. Being Head Boy meant spending more time with Hermione, which meant more pain. He groaned quietly to himself. Could this get any worse?

When the feast ended, all students, stuffed and happy, headed to their dorms. Ginny, as a prefect, collected all the first years, and directed them to the Gryffindor tower.

After saying goodbye to Ron, Harry and Hermione accompanied by McGonagall went to Dumbledore's office. McGonagall was saying something on the way, but as usual Harry wasn't listening.

"Potter, did you even hear a thing I've said?"

Harry looked up to find that both McGonagall and Hermione were looking at him.

"Excuse me?"

They both shook their heads and went back to their conversation. Harry, on the other hand, started staring at Hermione. The way her hair was waving as she walked, the way her eyes were gleaming in the dim light, and her lips were curving up as she smiled. She was everything Harry wanted, and everything he couldn't have. And now he would be reminded of it every day.

They reached the gargoyle statue.

"Ginger bread." McGonagall told it the password.

The gargoyle slowly moved away giving them permission to pass. They quickly walked up the stairs and into Dumbledore's office.

"Wait here for the Headmaster, and don't break anything." She looked knowingly at Harry. He managed to muster up a small smile.

The doors closed, and he and Hermione were left alone. Harry walked up to the Pensieve. It was empty. He remembered Snape's memories and smiled lightly. He leaned heavily on the table it was standing on. He remembered the memories he saw earlier. He tightened his grip on the table as they came back … his mother, his father, him.

"Harry?"

He looked over his shoulder at Hermione. She was standing behind him. He turned to her, not taking his eyes of her. She smiled and came to stand next to him, also leaning on the table.

"What an evening."

"Yeah."

"Harry, I have to ask you something."

He looked over at her. She was looking quite uneasy.

"What?"

"Tonight, when Ron and I ... well, you know... kissed, you tried to leave. Why?"

Harry knew this would come out sooner or later, but he had hoped it would be later. What was he to say? I love you and want to be with you? I can't live without you? Dump Ron for me? No, he couldn't.

He looked at her helplessly. What was he to say?

Fortunately he was saved. They both jumped as they heard the doors open. Dumbledore walked in swiftly. Behind him came Professor Grey looking quite pleased. She looked over at Harry and stopped. Their eyes locked again, but Harry looked away.

"Ah Harry, Hermione! How nice to see you. I would like to introduce to you Professor Jean Grey. She's also teaching in an American school, but agreed to take the position of the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher!"

"Really?" Hermione was quite amazed. Harry smiled lightly to himself. "That's amazing! Oh, by the way, my name is Hermione Granger."

Jean smiled warmly at her. She could feel this girl had lots of knowledge, and was stubborn in a good way.

"Pleased to meet you."

"Harry, come over here." Dumbledore called him out.

He slowly walked up to them and stood beside Hermione.

"And this is Harry Potter." Harry was quite surprised to hear high excitement in Dumbledore's voice.

Jean felt the corner of her mouth twitch and curve into a smile. This was he. She was sure of it. _There is something familiar about him_, she thought as she extended her hand.

Harry tried not to stare. He really did. But once he looked into those eyes again, he couldn't help it. He took her hand. As he did, he felt a surge of power go up his arm. His scar started tingling, and the intense pain in his fists disappeared. All of his powers cooled down.

"It's a pleasure." His voice sounded a tone lower in his ears.

By now Jean was smiling openly.

"The pleasure is all mine," she assured him.

She had a nice, warm and soft voice. One could hear her American accent, but it only made her voice nicer. Harry was absolutely mesmerized.

Finally their hands dropped to their sides.

Dumbledore was smiling broadly at them.

"So, now that you all know each other, let's get to the point."

After a couple of minutes, Dumbledore ended his small speech about the Heads' duties.

"Do you have any questions?"

Suddenly Harry remembered something.

"Sir, I have a question."

"Yes, dear boy?"

Harry looked around feeling a bit awkward, and cleared his throat.

"Hmm ... could I go for a run in the mornings?" he stammered out.

Dumbledore thought for a moment and smiled.

"As Head Boy, I suppose you could."

After that, and a couple of hints how to get to the Head dorms, Harry and Hermione left.

Smiling broadly, Dumbledore walked up to Professor Grey.

"He is a remarkable boy, isn't he?"

Jean was looking at the door through which both Heads left. She nodded thoughtfully.

"Yes, he is."

Finally!

This chapter was hell to write but I managed.

Just for the record, this is a HHr fic, and the relationship between Harry and Jean will not be romantic.

Reviews are welcomed. They push me on. It gives me a lot of joy to read them.

If you want to read more about Logan's claws and you haven't got _Origin,_ then I would recommend you go to wikipedia and write in Logan. You will have his whole history and everything.

Hope you liked the chapter.

Oh, I would have forgotten! If you found any spelling mistakes in any names, please mail me.

And Jean's eyes are green. I've updated the second chapter, and if you read it you will find they are green. A thousand thanks to the one who reminded me that her eyes were green. You saved my whole fic!

P.S. Logan's eyes are blue, right? Or maybe not?

_(edited 20-Nov-2006 - td4)_


	4. Don't leave me

**Harry Potter and the Phoenix Flames**

**Don't leave me**

Harry and Hermione walked in silence through the corridors. The tension around them started building up and began being quite unbearable.

Following Dumbledore's instructions, both youngsters walked up the stairs to the Gryffindor Tower, but instead of stopping they walked on. Finally after getting to the top they found themselves standing in front of a big painting of a tall, handsome man.

His brown hair was long, and a bit curly. His sideburns were the same colour as his hair and quite thick. He looked as though he was about thirty. He had watchful, brown eyes and a rather aquiline nose. He was dressed in a chain mail which was covered by a robe with a lion, and tied by a thick, leather belt. From it hanged a great sword with a ruby on the top of the hilt, the rest hidden in a sheath. The man's left hand was on the hilt, while the right was holding a big shield with a roaring lion. All in all he was a combination of kindness and responsibility. Harry and Hermione were standing there and staring at him. They jumped as they heard a deep but young voice.

"You must be the new Heads. Dumbledore informed me that you were coming. You are exactly how he described you, not only on the outside but also on the inside."

Hermione recovered first from the shock and she looked unbelievingly up at the painting.

"You are ..."

"Godric Gryffindor, at your service. I must say I'm quite impressed. You, young lady, are the first one ever to recognize me so quickly. You must be Hermione Granger."

Hermione blushed a deep shade of red and nodded quickly.

The portrait's attention now turned to Harry.

"And you must be Harry Potter. Although I rarely have any visitors, the portraits tell me much about you. I hope I will be able to get to know you better."

There was a hidden meaning in those words saying, 'I hope you're not stupid enough to get expelled'.

Harry nodded and said the password.

They walked in just to stare in shock again.

The Heads' dorms were huge. The common room was half the size of the Gryffindors', so still quite big. It was decorated in the colours of their house. There were two big windows which on a sunny day would let in a lot of sun, but right now were only showing the grey skies and the beginning of rain. Opposite to them there was a fireplace with a pile of burnt wood. In front of it, there were two armchairs and a couch.

Harry noticed three doors. Curious, he walked up to the one nearest the fireplace.

After opening the door he looked in and smiled. In front of him there was a small library. In the middle stood a table with two chairs, surrounded by bookcases filled with books.

Harry felt a pull on his robe. He stepped aside and let Hermione through. A smile crept across his lips as he looked at her amazement.

He walked over to the first door beside the library and looked inside. He quickly closed it, blushing. That was definitely the girl's dorm. That left the third door. He walked through the door and looked around. The room was like his usual dorm except that it was a bit smaller, cozier, and had only one bed. All of his things were already in the drawers, and Hedwig was hooting happily from her cage. Harry let her out, and after giving her a few treats he walked back down.

The fire was crackling in the fireplace. Hermione was sitting in one of the armchairs looking deep in thought. Her face was glowing as she looked into the flames. To anyone else the scene would appear ordinary, but for Harry she was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

Suppressing a moan of pain that was tearing him from the inside, and the desire to tell her here and now how he felt, he walked over to her and sat down in the other chair.

She snapped out of her thoughts and smiled at him. He did his best to smile back, but it probably looked more like a grimace.

"This is one big place, isn't it?" Hermione sighed.

"Yeah, it is," Harry agreed with her.

"We should show it to Ron one day."

Harry fought for the words to go through his throat.

"Yeah."

Harry felt unhappy. This was the only place that, for now, only he and Hermione knew about and could spend some time together. _She prefers to be with Ron,_ Harry thought in her defence, _and I can't do anything about it._

He looked over at Hermione. She was frowning, as though she was trying to figure something out.

"Harry," she said slowly, "you never answered my question."

"Which one?" Harry tried buying himself more time.

"The one I asked you earlier."

Harry leaned forward in his armchair thinking desperately. He couldn't tell the truth, could he? So, what to do? Suddenly an idea came into his head.

"Well," he started slowly, "I wasn't feeling well."

He immediately regretted his words as he saw concern spreading across her face.

"Are you OK now? Was it the scar?"

"No, but I'm good now," he lied.

Silence surrounded them. Hermione was looking quite comfortable, but Harry was losing it. He knew he had to tell her something more, or she would hunt him until he would finally confess, which would be a catastrophe. Carefully picking his words, he began to speak.

"You know, now that you and Ron are together you'll probably want some more time alone."

Hermione tried to cut in but he didn't let her.

"And I fully understand that, and want you to know that if you do, just tell me and I'll ..." He trailed off. _Leave you?_ _Give up on you?_ "… move away," he ended in a whisper.

He dropped his head. Was this what he really wanted? No, but it was for their good, and Harry knew that he would do anything for Hermione, even if it meant living in pain.

A moment later he felt warm hands on his knees and looked up. Hermione was kneeling in front of him, emotions in her eyes.

"Harry, never say something like that again! If Ron and I are the reason you turned away from us, then we'll break up."

Harry's eyes went wide.

"No, Hermione don't ..." He started to protest, but was cut off.

"No, Harry. I really like Ron, maybe even love him. But if it means that you and we will not be friends anymore, then I'm ready to do anything, even if it means that I will have to break up with Ron." She cupped his cheek. "I know, Harry, that you want the best and that you care for us, but there are other people who care for you, too, and I will not let my relationship with Ron get in the way." She looked deeply into his eyes.

Harry knew that if he would look into them a moment more he would break. He looked away and stood up. He walked over to the window and leaned on its frame. This was too much.

He heard her stand up and walk over to him. She stood beside him and looked gently at him. He was still looking out into the rain when he spoke.

"You know that will break his heart. He wanted this relationship for so long. You can't just take it away from him."

Hermione sighed and rested her forehead on the glass window.

"But what should I do then?" She turned to him. "Harry, I don't want to lose you."

Harry looked at her. He could see the tears in her eyes. He pushed himself off the frame and stood fully before her.

"You'll never lose me, Hermione. If you truly care for me, you'll always have me here." He took her hand, and put it over his heart, and looked deeply into her eyes.

"No matter what."

A sob escaped her lips and her whole body started to shake.

Harry's heart broke. Usually he wouldn't know what to do in a situation like this. But now he worked on instinct. He pulled her closer and encircled his arms around her. She gripped his robes tightly, shaking uncontrollably, and rested her head on his shoulder, letting all her emotions out.

Harry didn't really care if his robes were getting wet or crumpled. All he cared for right now was the sobbing girl in his arms.

They stood like that for quite some time. When Hermione finally calmed down, she moved away a bit and looked up at Harry.

"Thank you," she whispered. He smiled sadly down at her.

"Any time."

They stood there just looking at each other. Harry wanted to tell her that he loved her so much. His heart was crying and his mind was screaming. But something was still holding him back.

Finally they moved apart. Harry immediately missed the warmth of her body. She wrapped her arms around herself and looked down just to look up a moment later.

"Don't leave me," she whispered.

Harry put an arm around her and kissed her on the top of the head.

"Never."

The clock struck twelve. Harry looked at it. Hermione turned her attention on it, too.

"Looks like it's time to go to bed," Harry decided, letting her go. Hermione nodded.

She turned to leave but at the last moment changed her mind and turned to Harry. She walked over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight," she whispered before turning around and walking to her dorm.

Harry stood there for a moment more looking into the flames. Finally he turned and walked to his dorm. He couldn't fall asleep long into the night, all the time thinking about Hermione. He tossed and turned before finally falling into a shallow dream full of nightmares.

**A/N: **

Sorry I didn't update for so long. I have only two weeks till the end of the school year and it is absolutely crazy.

If anybody thinks this chap was too corny then I do apologize but it has to be this way.

Oh, and by the way in chapter three I changed Jane to Jean so sorry for that also.

I have to admit that all your reviews really keep me going. So thanks, and I'll try to update soon. But don't be mad. I really have a rough time now.

Cheers!

_(edited 05-Jan-2007 - td4)_


	5. The Defense Against the Dark Arts

**Harry Potter and the Phoenix Flames**

**The Defence Against the Dark Arts**

The next few days passed in peace.

The lessons began. That helped Harry take his mind off Hermione, but not for long. He still remembered the small talk that they had. It haunted him and pained him knowing that all she wanted was friendship, and he didn't even fight for more. Their relationship was steady, but Harry was suffering as never before. Being so close to her, every evening alone and still he couldn't tell her.

Hermione and Ron grew even closer, and showed their affections for one another more and more often. The whole school was buzzing with talks about them. They were the favourite subject of rumours and gossips. But Harry's reactions to them didn't go unnoticed either. Many were asking him if he was alright, some of them actually openly convincing others that he had feelings for Hermione. When asked about it, Harry gathered all his strength and laughed openly at them, trying to convince them that it was not true.

Every time he would have an incident like that, which happened quite often, he would disappear and go somewhere quiet. There he would then let all his anger out, anger at himself, at all those who asked him, and finally at the fate that didn't let him be with her. When he would come back, he would usually look like hell. Hopefully his healing powers would heal all the wounds before anyone could notice, although the deeper ones or the ones which were often in the same place left scars. For example, both his palms had three hole-like scars left from the piercing of his skin every time his claws extended.

Hopefully Harry would learn to control his claws (and emotions) better, but every time he saw Ron and Hermione together, he would feel the intense pain in his fists and had to walk out of the room to try and control them.

It wasn't possible every time though.

As if showing their affections in public wasn't enough, they also did it during lessons. There was no way of escape then. If Harry couldn't hold his claws back, he would let them go out very slowly making sure nobody saw them. It caused great pain when they went out quickly, but slowly, it was a torture almost equal to that he suffered every day.

Finally, the day of the first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson began.

Harry woke up as usual, bracing himself for another day of pain, but this day was the day he had been waiting for from the beginning of the school year.

Their first lesson with Professor Grey.

He washed, dressed and went down to their small common room. Knowing that Hermione wasn't up yet, he sat down in one of the chairs. As soon as he was comfortable he let his mind wander. He sat there unaware of the small picture of him, Ron and Hermione floating in the air, until it floated in front of his nose. He took it gently and looked at it.

They were standing on the Quidditch pitch in a group embrace. Hermione was between him and Ron. They all were standing there grinning happily. A Quidditch cup was at their feet. Harry smiled sadly down at the picture.

"Harry?"

He raised his head up and looked at Hermione. She was dressed normally, but for him she was unbelievably beautiful. He wanted to tell her that, but held himself back. He looked back down at the picture.

He heard her come up to him and look over his shoulder. He knew she was smiling.

"That was made in our third year, wasn't it?"

Harry nodded and stood up heavily with a sigh. He put the picture back on the shelf over the fireplace. He brushed it with his fingers, feeling the memories come back.

"We were so careless in that moment, weren't we?" he asked in a choked voice.

Surprised, he felt her arms slide across his chest and lock him in an embrace from behind. Her body pressed against his as he felt her nod.

"We were, and maybe one day we will be again."

Harry looked at the picture. _Maybe one day we will._

He turned in her embrace.

"How do you know when I need this?" he asked smiling gently at her.

She smiled back looking into his eyes.

"I just do."

Harry laughed lightly and pressed a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you," he whispered before gently untangling himself from their embrace.

"Come on. We'd better get down for breakfast or else Ron will eat everything."

& & &

"Where the hell have you two been?!"

Harry and Hermione sat down beside Ron at the breakfast table. Ron quickly leaned over to Hermione and kissed her on the lips. Harry turned his head and began eating.

"Well, you know it's a long way from our dorms to here," he heard Hermione tell Ron.

"You'll have to show it to me one day."

Harry choked on his food and started coughing loudly. He felt Ron's hand slam painfully into his back.

"You alright, mate?"

Harry looked up at them, still choking.

"Yeah, I'm good," he breathed.

He straightened up and went back to eating, ignoring the strange looks everybody gave him.

"Well, well, look what we have here." They heard a well-known voice dripping with venom.

Harry just smirked and continued eating. Unfortunately Ron didn't.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" he snarled at him.

"Oh, look whose talking. It's Weasley with his Mudblood girlfriend."

"Don't call her that." Ron already started to get up but was held back by Hermione.

"He's not worth it, Ron," she told him.

Malfoy smirked.

"Yeah, Weasley, listen to your Mudblood girlfriend."

Ron was boiling and looked like he would hit him any time.

Harry sighed and stood up.

"Looks like you forgot what happened the last time you called her that." Harry's voice was cold.

Malfoy turned white and his hand came up to his throat.

Harry smiled coldly.

"That's it. Now if you want to feel it again, then be my guest, but if not, I would recommend you turn and leave."

The look on Malfoy's face was one of pure horror and hatred.

"I'll get you one day," he hissed at Harry, who just smiled.

"Be my guest."

Malfoy snarled but quickly turned and, in a great hurry, left them. The whole table erupted with laughter as they saw him trip over his own feet. Harry stood there for a moment smirking before sitting back down and starting to eat again.

"That was great, Harry." Neville clapped him on the back.

"Yeah, that was brilliant!" Ginny agreed.

Only Ron sat there with a frown on his face. Slowly he looked up at Harry.

"But what exactly did you do back there on the train?"

Harry felt his heart stop. Not now. Not yet. His mind was racing to find an explanation. Soon he found the only safe one.

"It's a secret," he answered quickly, standing up and leaving the Great Hall. He heard Hermione's calls for him to stop, but he didn't.

As fast as he could he walked up to the class for the Defence Against the Dark Arts. He stood there, wanting to bang his head into the wall. Instead he slammed his fist into it. He felt the wall crumble. He was very surprised when after retrieving his hand he saw he'd left a hole in it. His fist was covered in small cuts but Harry knew the bone wasn't broken. Suddenly he heard the sound of breaking glass from within the room. Carefully he opened the door and poked his head in.

There in front of the desk stood Jean Grey. She had her usual deep red coat. Her hands were pressed to her temples but the view of her face was obscured by her long, fiery red hair. At her feet there were a thousand pieces of glass. From the remains of whatever it was rose a trickle of black smoke. It formed into a nearly identical copy of Jean, although it had some differences. It had black eyes and its face was full of all-colored veins.

Harry instantly knew what it was: a boggart. He didn't have much time to wonder why Professor Grey was so afraid of herself. When she raised her head and her hair fell out of her face, a look of pure horror was painted on it. Harry knew that at this point she was unable to defeat it, and he knew that if he would use the _Riddikulus_ it wouldn't have worked because it wasn't his own greatest fear. Not feeling like looking at a dementor right now, Harry did the only thing that was left.

Taking his wand out of his pocket, he aimed it at the boggart and shouted.

"_Expecto Patronum!_"

A beam of bright light erupted from Harry's wand and formed into a great stag. It attacked the boggart, bringing it down with its horns and keeping it down until its black form vanished completely. The stag then looked for a moment at Jean, who was trying to support herself on the desk. She looked back at it, and there was a sudden change in her features. She looked as if she had one of those uncontrollable flows of memories which Harry had so often. But it only lasted a moment, and then the stag of light was gone.

Harry hurried to help her. She still was a bit shaken. He helped her up and seated her on the desk.

"Are you OK, Professor?" he asked, concerned.

She blinked and looked at him. As if finally understanding where she was, she nodded and straightened up.

"Yes. Thank you. That was an impressive _Expecto Patronum_."

Harry shrugged and looked down at his feet, quite embarrassed.

"It's nothing."

"Oh, quite the opposite." Jean stood up and looked at Harry. They were almost the same height although she was a bit taller. "That charm was not only advanced but also extremely well performed. Where did you learn it?" she asked while searching for her wand in order to clean the floor.

As if feeling her thoughts, Harry quickly took his wand out again and muttered _Reparo_. The pieces quickly flew together and formed a small glass ball. Making sure that the professor wasn't looking, Harry used his powers to levitate the ball into his hand.

He was completely unaware that Jean was feeling what he was doing behind her back very well. She was overwhelmed by the power she felt from this boy. She turned to look at him. The ball immediately fell into his hand, and he hastily gave it back to her and turned to leave.

"You might as well stay. The lesson will begin in a minute and at least you won't be late."

Harry looked at her. She was smiling at him openly.

He took his usual place at the back. He leaned back in the chair and felt that now, without Ron or Hermione, his tensed muscles started to loosen up. He let a small smile creep onto his face as his mind wandered. This was the first moment of real peace he'd had in some time, and he really enjoyed it.

But it wasn't meant to last for long. He heard the doors open, and the students started flooding in. He groaned quietly and sat up, his muscles back to their tense pose. Pain ripped his heart yet again once he saw Ron and Hermione come in holding hands. He looked at his desk, fighting the pain. He didn't notice the compassionate look that Professor Grey gave him. As soon as everyone was seated, the lesson started.

"Welcome. You all probably know already who I am, but let me properly introduce myself. My name is Jean Grey, and this year I am going to teach you the Defence Against the Dark Arts. As this is our first lesson, I would like to see what you can do."

The next half an hour was spent with all kinds of different spells flying around. Harry found himself having so much fun that he didn't remember when was the last time he had so much of it. They practiced in different pairs. When Harry and Hermione finally were paired, the others gave them room to work. With Hermione's knowledge and Harry's skills no one knew what would happen.

They began with a few easy spells, testing one another. Soon enough the spells got more and more advanced. It got to the point where they weren't only shooting spells at each other, but also hiding around, making jumps, rolling and dodging. They both had big grins on their faces. At one point one of Harry's spells hit Hermione square in the chest. She fell to the floor. Harry waited for only a moment in his complicated pose on the floor before running to her. He kneeled beside her and shook her gently, fear growing inside.

"Hermione, are you alright?"

Her eyes snapped open. With an evil grin on her face she grabbed his arm putting one foot on his stomach.

"Payback time," she whispered so only he could hear her.

With one swift move she pulled his arm, at the same time straightening her leg. Harry fell on the floor over her head with a loud thud. She quickly rolled and grounded him with her left knee on his chest. She looked down at him victoriously.

"Give up?"

Harry smiled up at her, a summoning spell already forming in his mind. It would be easier just to use his powers but he knew he couldn't do that. A glass vase filled with water hovered over Hermione's head. Making sure everything was in place, Harry grinned at her.

"Never."

In that moment he spilled the water from the vase, but without letting the vase drop on Hermione.

She was completely shocked and wet. Harry used this moment of inattention to roll over and pin her down. He also got quite wet in the process, and his messy black hair was for once tamed. Still pinning her down, he smiled at her.

"Give up?"

Hermione stopped struggling and looked him in the eyes. She sighed and nodded. He grinned down at her and got up, extending his arm to help her. She took it and soon was standing beside him.

They both looked at each other and started laughing hysterically. The whole class erupted in cheers and laughs.

Jean was laughing with them and clapping her hands.

"Bravo! That was unbelievable! You both earn fifty points for Gryffindor!"

The cheers around got even louder.

Harry and Hermione were supporting each other while still laughing. Ron pushed his way through the crowd and grabbed Hermione. He spun her around, and when he finally put her down he kissed her. Harry quickly looked away. The pain came back, bubbling.

When Ron and Hermione broke apart, wolf whistles and cheers could still be heard in the room.

"Look out next time, mate. You could have hurt her."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. He turned to Ron and looked him in the eye.

"I would never do that."

Once the whole class had settled down Professor Grey asked, "Any questions, class?"

To everyone's surprise, Ron's hand shot up.

"Yes, Mr Weasley?"

"Do all these spells work on mutants?"

The whole room was deadly quiet.

"Could you clarify your question, Mr Weasley?"

"Well, I mean if I ever met a mutant and wanted to kill it, then would I be able to do it with spells?"

"But the question, Mr Weasley, is why would you want to kill it?" asked Jean tentatively.

Ron shrugged.

"Because it's a mutant."

Hermione looked at Ron not believing what she just heard.

"So you say that one should kill every mutant?"

Ron nodded.

"Yes."

"Even if it's your best friend?"

Harry tensed. Did she know?

"Especially then."

Hermione looked on the verge of tears.

"But they are just like you and me!"

"No! They're more like Muggles!"

She stopped dead.

"That means that all Muggles should also be killed?"

"Yes!"

Only now did Ron understand what he just said. His eyes widened in horror.

"No, Hermione, wait ..."

She looked coldly at him.

"I understand, Ronald. Completely."

She turned on her heel and marched out of the classroom. Harry turned to Ron glaring daggers at him.

"Harry, mate ..."

"No, Ron. You hurt her, and you hurt her bad. Don't come near her for some time."

Harry looked at Jean, the question of permission to leave in his eyes. She nodded. Harry smiled his thanks and quickly left the room. Everybody was silent. Jean cleared her throat and gave them her best smile.

"Shall we continue class?"

& & &

Harry found Hermione in the Heads' common room. She was sitting curled up on the couch. Harry could see that she was crying, and it broke his heart. Slowly he sat down beside her. She flinched and moved away. Harry put his hand on her back and started rubbing it gently.

"Hey," he whispered.

As if understanding who was sitting beside her she looked up. Her eyes were red from crying, and her face was tear-stained.

"Harry," she whispered back, fresh tears in her eyes.

He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her. She settled herself on his lap and held herself tight against him as if trying to hide in him. He felt her body shake and heard her muffled sobs. It made his heart tear apart as he held her even closer. His hands were drawing small circles on her back.

"Shhh. He's not worth it." He tried to comfort her, but soon understood that the best kind of comfort was silence. So they sat there in silence, her emotions slowly cooling down and him holding her tight.

Finally, she slowly looked up at him. Their eyes locked, and whatever she wanted to say she seemed to forget. She sighed and pressed her cheek against his shoulder.

"What would I do without you, Harry?"

He just smiled and held her closer.

"I could ask you the same question."

He heard her laugh quietly and hiccup. Harry laughed at that and felt her snuggle up closer.

After a moment she asked him the question he was bracing himself for from the beginning.

"What should I do?"

Harry sighed and hid his face in her hair.

"I can't tell you what to do. I only can tell what you can do," came his muffled reply.

"Then what can I do?"

Unwillingly Harry moved away a bit, but just enough to see her face.

"Well, we both know that Ron first acts and then thinks, and that leads us to the conclusion that what he said was probably not what he thinks."

Hermione curled up even more.

"But it still hurts," she whispered.

Harry gently rubbed her back reassuringly.

"I know, but still he didn't mean it that way. Knowing Ron we should soon hear his cries for you to come back."

As if knowing he was spoken of, they both heard Ron's cries.

"Hermione! Hermione! Where are you? Please come out. I didn't mean it!"

Harry listened for a moment. He sighed and tried to move. To his surprise Hermione held onto him tighter.

"I don't want to go," she whispered, her voice filled with pain and fear.

"I know, I know," Harry assured her, kissing her on the top of the head. "But one day you'll have to, and it's better sooner than later."

Unwillingly Hermione untangled herself from him and looked up at him.

"Are you sure?"

Harry nodded and pressed a kiss on her forehead.

"Go. He's waiting," he whispered to her.

She smiled and slowly rose from the couch. Before she left, she turned with a smile and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you. I don't know what I would have done without you," she whispered into his ear, and left.

Harry sat there for a moment looking into the fire before he rose, changed into Dudley's old clothes, and slipped out.

_(edited 05-Jan-2007 - td4)_


	6. Better things to do

Harry was crouching on a fallen tree trunk, looking at his "master peace".

Around him lied dozens of trees and the whole place looked like a battle filed. In front of him was the only patch of clear grass. In the middle of it stood a statue of a girl.

Harry never knew that he had any talent for working with wood or sculpturing but after his moments of rage he found himself carving it. At the beginning it was almost subconsciously although after some time he began having an idea of what to do. Now that it was finished he new exactly what or rather who it was. It was the girl who caused his heart to stop or speed up. It was the girl who haunted his nightmares and his life. The one who broke his heart even not knowing about it every day. Hermione.

Harry grunt at that thought. He felt wounds open a new.

After that faithful night he felt worse than ever. He encouraged Hermione to go to Ron and talk to him. One could only imagine how Harry felt when he heard the news that they got back together. And not from them but from Colin. He thought he would tear him apart. Hopefully he stopped himself and walked out said.

That was where he was now. He looked deep in fought at the statue and slowly a smile crept on his face. He wondered who would he carve next. With a sigh he stood up and and walked back to the castle. It was a long walk but he was glad about it. By the time he got back all his wounds would heel.

As he walked out of the Forbidden Forest he suddenly felt that power again and smelt the familiar sent of Professor Grey. For the first time in a long time he openly and truthfully smiled. As always he felt safe. Unfortunately the connection broke suddenly. Harry growled loudly, cursing anyone who caused that brake and walked on.

As he walked into the great castle it was already around eight in the evening and darkness settled around him. He directed himself to the heads dorm walking past some friends. When he finally got to the dorms he kindly greeted the portrait of Goddric Griffindor. It only looked at him and sighed heavily shaking his head.

"How long are you going to keep this up?" He asked knowingly clearly unhappy.

"It's non of you're business." He answered rudely.

"You will not be able to go on like this for long."

"Well I'll try to keep it up as long as I can. You know I can't do it to them."

With that he said the password and walked in.

What he saw made him stop and stand rotten to the spot. Shock rushed through his body and his heart shattered.

For in front of him, on the couch, sat or rather lied Ron and Hermione. It was clear to Harry what they were doing and he wasn't very happy about it. Quite the opposite. In that one moment he felt the strong urge to show both Hermione and Ron what his powers can really do. Hardly keeping his nerves in control he cleared his trough loudly.

Hermione immediately jumped away from Ron who tried to bring here back down. She pushed him away and sat up trying to button up her shirt as fast as she could. Ron raised himself on one arm and looked at Harry. His hair were messy as were his robes.

"Hey mate. Couldn't pick another time to show up?" He asked with a goofy grin on his face though his eyes showed that he meant what he said.

Frankly Harry was shocked to the core by this question. He looked over at Hermione his pain and disbelieve clear in his eyes. Shaking his head he began to move away towards the portrait.

With tears in her eyes Hermione held out her hand towards Harry.

"Harry, pleas don't." She begged him tears now running freely down her face.

Harry shook his head. He turned on his heal and run out.

He run taking no notice of Hermione's screams. He run down the stairs passing a few people who looked shocked after him. When he finally reached the doors he rushed out. He run and run until he couldn't run any more. Not caring were he was he unlashed his powers.

As always he felt the pain as his claws pierced his skin. An inhumanly cry came out of his trough. Every thing flew around him. He felt his powers rise and rise up to the level much higher than usual. He didn't care. Neither did he care that around him flew not only patches of grass but also big rocks and trees. The water from the lake rose and whirled around him. He threw his head back and cried out into the night a cry full of pain and suffering, rage and fury, disappointment and disbelieve.

Suddenly a mind burst into his head. Harry felt as if a big hand took hold of his powers and tighten it to it's original state. Fury rose in him as he fought back with an unbelievable force. The mind was taken aback for a moment only to come back to the fight with more strength and stability. Both fought until a rock hit Harry on the arm causing him to loose control for a moment. His opponent took this chance and forced his way into his head. Harry tried to stop it but it was to late.

Suddenly in front of Harry's eyes flashed memories of him and Hermione.

Of them laughing and joking.

Of them in the first year when Ron was knocked out after the chess match.

The second year as he sat and held her hand when she was petrified and when they hugged in front of every body.

The third year when he hold her, both of them sure that those were their last moments and of her holding onto him as they flew trough the night.

The fourth year when he saw her walking down those stairs, the determination in her eyes when she told him he could do it, when she told him she was afraid for him, when she was the first to be by his side after the second task and the kiss she gave him at the end of that year.

The fifth year as he saw her fol to the floor in the department of magic.

Sixth year as she flirted with Ron.

Unable to take it any more Harry's sunk to his knees tears flowing from his eyes. At that moment he was as fragile as a life on a wind.

"Stop it!" He cried into the night. "Pleas stop it..."

As he looked up into the sky he saw a figure of light fly trough the darkness. It slowly landed on the ground and knelled next to him, putting a hand on his arm, the light slowly fading. Harry looked at the face in front of him but could not make out anything of it. As the light slowly disappeared he knew who it was. Professor Grey put her other hand on his cheek. Harry looked up at her with eyes full of tears.

"Why..." He asked before he broke down completely.

Suddenly he felt warm arms encircle him, soft hands on the back of his head and his back. His heart which laid shattered started to beat slowly again as he felt warmth which he missed his whole childhood spread over his whole body. He opened up letting all his powers go. Water, rocks, grass and trees, not held any more by Harry's powers, fell down. The conscious part of his brain told him that any moment now they would be squashed by a mas of soil or a rock. Nothing happened. Only later would he find out that Jean made a telekinetic cocoon around both of them.

Harry's arms lied useless by his sides, the claws still out, his head on her shoulder.

Jean's heart broke as she looked at this young, fragile boy in her arms.

Finally the storm around them ended, only some watter still hanged in the air. Harry slowly, shyly moved away from Jean. He had no idea of what her reaction might be to all this. Amazingly she only smiled sadly at him.

Harry's eyes widened as he understood something. He quickly stood up and walked away a bit. Cursing under his breath he winced as his claws slid back inside. He opened and closed his fist a few times until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over at Jean, who was standing behind him, sadness and hurt still deep in his eyes. Harry was sure that it would stay there for some time. Jean just put an arm around his shoulder and whispered into his ear.

"Hold on."

Harry felt as though he was squeezed trough a thin pipe. The world was spinning and he couldn't catch his breath. As soon as it begun it all ended and Harry looked around.

He was in Dumbledore's office with the head master himself sitting in his chair. He looked up at them. The look on his face wasn't a happy one.

"Already?"

Jean nodded.

"Yes."

"You know that you are taking one of the most talented students?"

Jean nodded yet again, a small smile tugging the corners of her lips.

"I know. But you know as well as I do that it is necessary. He can't stay here any longer."

Dumbledore muttered something and sighed.

"Hmm. How long are you planing to keep him?"

"For as long as it will take to learn him to control his powers."

"Lets hope that it will not be as long as you."

Jean let a small smile form on her lips.

"I and him are a completely different story."

Dumbledore sighed again and stood up.

"Dam it. I actually thought I would have you as a DADA teacher for longer." He smiled sadly. "Oh well. Looks like I'll have to find a new one. Again."

The old man turned and started looking for something in one of the drawers cursing under his breath.

"You know you are the first teacher to resign in a month. Usually it took them a year. Well at lest the last six." He looked knowingly at Harry.

"Don't tell me that you had something to do with the resignation of all of them." Jean looked amused at Harry. He just cleared his trough and dropped his gaze to the floor. She laughed shortly.

"I never said I resign. I just won't be around for a moment."

Dumbledore snort still looking through his things.

"But I still have to find a new teacher."

"Maybe professor Lupin could come back." Harry cut in.

Dumbledore stopped his activity for a moment.

"You see!" He moaned.

Jean just snort.

"Ah hear it is!" The head master took out an old sock. Jean grimaced.

"Very original professor."

He didn't take notice of her words and handed her the sock.

"It will take you straight there."

She nodded. Dumbledore turned to Harry.

"Listen to me. It's been a great pleasure having you as a student and i want you to know that Hogwarts doors are always opened."

Harry just smiled lightly.

"I know professor."

Dumbledore smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

Just as Harry and Jean were going to grab the sock the head master turned to them.

"Oh! We almost forgot! Wouldn't you want to say good bay to Mr. Weasly and Miss. Granger?"

Harry tensed.

"No. They probably have more interesting things to do. Oh, and professor would you care to send Hedwig back to me?"

The old man nodded.

Grabbing the portkey Jean muttered something and Harry felt the familiar tug. The world was spinning but soon it all came to a halt. By reflex Harry crouched down looking around.

He was in front of a big mansion. Behind was a road leading to a gate, a row of trees on either side of it.

Just as Jean was about to say something Harry heard a small noise behind him and the air was filed with an unfamiliar scent. He quickly dropped to the ground. A shadow flew over his and crashed into the pebbles before him. Harry quickly rolled over and got to his feet already feeling the pain in his fists as his claws extended. He let out a low growl and attacked his opponent. His fist was stopped by three metal claws locked with his. He felt a big and strong hand on his other wrist and a tug. His attacker rolled on his back crashing Harry over his head and quickly pinning him down. Three metal blades touched his throat. In the same moment Harry raised his fist so that his claws were touching the attackers abdomen. His gaze locked with a gaze of firm brown eyes. They both let out a low growl.

"That's enough." Jean's voiced stopped their fight. Both of them looked up at her. She was standing over them, her hands on her hips and lips tightened into a line.

"Logan get of him this instant."

Logan growled but obediently got of Harry who quickly got to his feet. Jean looked at him and shook her head. She put a hand on Harry's arm and led him to the mansion. On the way there Harry muttered a sorry to Logan.

"No harm done kid."

Both new Jean smiled at that. Finally they got to the door.

"Welcome to you're new home Harry." Said Jean and for the first time in his life Harry felt truly at home.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hey!

Sorry for not updating so long but when I finally righten this chapter my Document Manager had an error and I couldn't put this one up and unfortunately I have bad news.

Now that the summer starts I won't have much time due to the fact that I am doing something almost all the time. I'll try to update as quickly as possible but it will probably be like once for three weeks. So I hope no hard feelings there.

As for this chapter as usual I would like to ask you to tell me if I have any spelling mistakes especially in the names. Also if you would like to tell me you're ideas I'm open to them.

I hoped you liked this chapter and I'll try to update before 26th 'cuse after that I'm gone for some time.

Cheers!


	7. Charls Xaviers school for gifted

Harry awoke with a start panting heavily his body covered with cold sweat. He sat up and looked around his breathing still quick. Suddenly his body twisted in pain. His scar burned as if hot iron was pured over it. Harry clenched his fists and bared his teeth but the pain was to much. He let out a heart stopping howl tossing from side to side. Red spots started to appear in front of his eyes, blood rushed in his ears. Just before passing out Harry felt warm hands holding his head and heard a voice in his head. _Shhhh. It's all right Harry. I'm here. I'm here._ He felt warmth spread over his body and then he blacked out.

Jean was awoken by an awful scream of pain. With her heart beating like mad she jumped out of bed and rushed to the doors. Once on the corridor she broke into a run heading for Harry's room. Somehow she new it was him. Just before she got to her destination she bumped into Logan who was running from the opposite direction. She would have a first stage encounter with the floor if not for his reflex. He caught her in middle flight and helped her up. There was no time for gratitude for in that moment another howl of pain was heard in the whole mansion. Both adults run to the first door on their right and rushed in. Here they saw a young man with raven black hair tossing and turning in his bed letting out howls of pain from time to time. Logan jumped to the bed and pined him down. The whole room was shaking with some things flying in the air. Jean quickly put a silencing charm on the room and came up to Harry's bed. She could feel his pain he was in and it almost brought her to her knees. It was an unbelievable, heart wrenching pain both physical and psychological. His claws have already pierced his skin and left a lot of smaller and bigger wounds on Logan's arms who clearly had problems with holding the younger man down. Jean did the only thing that came to her mind and quickly climbed into Harry's bed earning a surprised look from Logan. She took the boys head into her lap and put her hands on either sides of it. She whispered soothing words to him while trying to brake his barriers that still were up. It didn't take her long time to slip past them but by that time he was almost unconscious. She gave him the only comfort she could before she felt him slip away. He stopped fighting and his body went limp, his claws still out. Logan moved slowly of him and stood by the bed. Jean put him back under the covers and sat by him absently tracing his features with her fingers. She felt Logan's hand on her shoulder and tears came to her eyes.

"He'll be okay Jeannie." She heard his voice.

She took a deep breath, wiping the tears and stood beside him still looking at the now sleeping boy.

"I know." She answered quietly. "But it's just..."

"I understand Red. I understand."

She turned to him and only now remembered about his wounds. Most of them have already heeled but some deeper ones were still there.

"We should put some bandages on that." She said absently.

He laughed quietly and shook his head.

"All we should do now is go to bed."

She nodded in answer and bend down over Harry pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

"Sleep well." She whispered before leaving the room with Logan.

He escorted her to her room. She turned to face him and looked him into the eye.

"Thanks for every thing Logan."

He smiled at her.

"Any time Red."

She gave him a small smile in return and looked at the floor. When she looked back up her eyes were shining.

"Good night." She whispered and slipped into her and Scots room.

"Good night Jean." He whispered. He walked back down the corridor stopping for a moment by Harry's door. There was something special and familiar about that boy.

Harry awoke a couple of hours later every muscle in his body screaming out in pain. Growling he slowly sat up. He looked down at his hands to catch the last glimpse of his claws disappearing into his flesh. He sighed and stood up wincing as his cramped muscles stretched. He limped to the bathroom and took of his boxers and t-shirt that he was sleeping in. He shivered as a stream of hot water hit his shoulders. Harry lifted his face into it trying to forget the dream he had and what happened after. That was one of Voldemort's strongest outbursts. Harry shivered as he remembered the Dark Lords happiness. Something big had to happen. He needed to owl Dumbledore. About twenty minutes later he turned the running water off and came out of the shower. He quickly dried him self and wrapped a towel around his waist. Harry was very surprised to see all his things and clothing in the wardrobe. He put on some underwear and a pair of jeans, the only one that almost fit him. He was about to put on his shirt when a girl with brown curls poked her head in through the door. Literally. She looked at him a heavy blush creeping up her neck and quickly looked away. Harry felt his cheeks heat up also as he quickly put his shirt on and cleaned his trout to signalize to her that he was dressed. She looked at him red like a tomato.

"I... I'm s s s ... sorry. I should have knocked." She stammered. Harry just smiled a deep blush still visible on his cheeks.

"No problem. Just forget it. It's nothing. Can I help you in anything?"

"Oh,no! It's... I just have a... Dr. Grey asked me to... to see if you are awake and if you are show you the way to the kitchen for breakfast." She told him really fast.

Harry blinked confused.

"I should guide you down for breakfast." She muttered slower now.

"Ah! Yeah. Sure. But could you... take your head out of my doors?"

If possible the girl blushed an even darker color.

"Um... sure. Sorry."

The head disappeared and Harry walked out the door. The girl was leaning on the wall her head down all her hair in her face. Harry cleared his throat and she immediately looked up her face red.

"So should we go?"

The girl nodded quickly and started walking down the hall. Harry followed her looking around interested. This place was quite big! Well not as big as Hogwarts but still.

"Oh, by the way I'm Kitty Pryde." The girl introduced her self. "Or shadowcat. Or just Kitty. What you prefer."

Harry smiled to himself. She reminded him of Ginny.

"You know you remind me of this one person I know."

She looked at him eyes wide open.

"Really ? Who is she?"

"My best friend sister."

Kitty looked at the floor.

"Oh." She said in a small voice.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter." He introduced himself extending his hand with a smile. She looked shyly at him and took it shaking it lightly.

"Nice to meet you Harry."

They walked past many doors before coming to a hallway. There was a staircase and what Harry remembered to be the front doors. More oles opposite to them was what could be called a living room with a TV set. In front of it was a couch and two armchairs. _Just like the heads common room_ thought Harry feeling the pain begin all over again. They walked past that and Harry looked at the wall quite surprised. It was filled with all kind of pictures. Most of them were pictures of students but there were also some of who Harry believed to be the professors here. There was a picture of a big, blue, fury man dancing with a much tinier women with long, silver hair. The next one was of professor Grey standing behind a man in a wheel chair, both smiling into the camera. There was one of Jean and the women with long, silver hair standing, arms about each others shoulders, laughing as the leafs fell around them. Another one was with Jean again being held by a tall man in red glasses. Harry smiled looking at those photos but his smile soon fade as he looked at the last one. I was also of professor Grey. She was standing beside a man who was just as tall as she was and had black hair and brown eyes. They were leaning against each other a soft smile on their faces. Harry stopped dead in his tracks and stared at it. Kitty stopped beside him and smiled up at the photo.

"I like this one." She told him. "It's of professor Grey and Logan. I thing it was made last autumn. C'mon. They will be waiting for us." She pulled him away from the pictures.

They walked into a big size kitchen. Kitty let him go and walked up to the table sitting beside a girl with brown hair that had a white strip that was falling onto her forehead. She immediately stared talking to her a blush creeping up her neck again. Harry herd them laugh but tried to ignore it. He looked around a bit disorientated. His eyes lit up as he found professor Grey. She was standing beside the man they called Logan. They were drinking coffee and laughing about something. Jean looked at him and smiled.

"Come here Harry."

Obediently he walked up to them and stood in front of Logan.

"I would like you to formally meet Logan. Logan this is Harry Potter."

They shook each others hands and looked into each others eyes.

"Nice to meet you Harry." Unlike usually Logan's reply wasn't grumpy but said in a clean deep voice which surprised even Jean.

"You too Logan. Oh and sorry about yesterday."

Logan waved his hand.

"No problem kid."

Jean smiled and turned to Harry.

"How was the rest of your night?"

The young mans face darkened.

"I'll have to owl professor Dumbledore." He mumbled taking the offered mug with coffee.

"The nightmare?" She asked concern in her voice.

Harry nodded sipping on his coffee.

"And the attack." He shuddered remembering the pain. "Voldemort was very happy about something and that is very unusual. The professor must know."

Jean nodded.

"Alright. Go and eat something Harry. I'll see you later."

Before she went she whispered into Logan's ear.

"Look over him."

Harry sat beside a boy with shortly cut brown hair. The boy turned to him and smiled.

"I'm Bobby Drake. Just call me Bobby" He introduced himself.

"Nice meeting you. I'm Harry Potter."

The girl sitting beside Bobby was the one with the stripe of wight hair. Now she reached through him and extended her hand to Harry.

"I'm Marie but pleas call me Rouge."

Harry shook her hand and noticed that she wore gloves.

Just at that moment a big guy came in. He was so tall that he had to bow his head not to hit the door frame. When he spotted Harry he smiled broadly and sat opposite to him. He extended a hand that was twice the size of Harry's hand.

"I'm Peter Rasputin. Colossus for friends."

"Harry. Harry Potter."

"Nice meeting you Harry."

Harry shook his hand and felt as though his hand was smashed. Not uttering a sound he squeezed it back with all the force he had. Colossus grunt lowly and smiled.

"You're a good one. Hard shell. A real pleasure to meet you Harry."

"You to." Harry massaged his hand under the table.

They all started to eat and about twenty minutes later Harry stuffed up. He noticed with satisfaction that even though he ate quite a big amount of food his stomach wasn't any bigger. He stood up and took his plate to the sink along with the plates of Peter, Bobby, Rouge and Kitty.

"You really don't have to do that Harry." Protested Kitty but was hushed by the others.

"It's really no problem. I'm used to it." Harry shrugged.

Just as he was cleaning the last plate he herd an oddly familiar and unpleasant voice.

"Well, well isn't it the famous Harry Potter. Here at last."

"Bug off Malfoy."

"You got the right surname but have you got the right person Potter?"

Harry turned to say something but stopped looking shocked at the person before him. It was an almost identical copy of Draco but a round a year or two younger.

"And who may you be?" Asked Harry with a smirk on his face. Just as he thought the younger Malfoy turned red with anger.

"I am Luciano Malfoy. You may call me Lord of the night." He said superciliously looking at Harry like he was a bug.

"Isn't that a bit close to what Voldemort calls himself?" Harry's voice was like steel, his eyes already starting to blaze. There was a change in him. He stood tall, his head high, hands already folded into fists.

Luciano's eyes grew big as the kitchen grew quiet.

"Do not ever speak his name! You are not worth it!" He shouted and Harry herd fear in his voice.

"You know what's not worth it Malfoy? He is not worth it. His a bloody cowered. Voldemort. You say I'm not worth saying his name? Then who is! Who if not me! He is cowered just like your father and brother. Both on his command like dogs. Will you be like that also! A murderer. That's who he is!"

The young boy couldn't take it any more.

"Shut up! You are not worth it! How dear you talk like that about him! You are not worth it! Just like all the mudbloods! Just like your mudblood mother! Your cowardly father! Your mudblood friend Granger! Your..."

Suddenly Malfoy looked like he couldn't breath. Every body's eyes turned from him to Harry when they herd the sound of braking glass. The raven haired man stood in the same place the air around him visibly moving. His eyes looked like thunder was dancing in them.

"What did you say?" Every one without exceptions shuddered when they herd his voice. It wasn't his normal voice. There was something dark in it.

"You herd me Potter." Malfoy's voice was filed with venom.

"What did you say about my mother and Hermione?" Harry spoke in a quiet voice yet every one felt like it would pass through them.

Malfoy visibly had problems with breathing but still growled out.

"Mudblood's!"

He could say no more for a second later he was pined to the wall, Harry standing over him, three claws pointed at his trout.

"What did you say again?" Harry said in a calm voice.

Malfoy was about to answer when a loud voice cut the silence in the room.

"What in the name of Lord is going on here!"

Every body looked at the big, blue, fury man who just came in through the door. Behind him came the silver haired women. The blue man looked at Logan.

"Well?"

The Canadian shrugged still sipping on his coffee.

"Un finished business?"

Harry smiled lightly still pining Luciano to the wall. Suddenly pain riped trough his whole body again. Red spots flew again in front of his eyes. His scare exploded like dynamite sending another wave of pain. He reeled back at the counter trying to hold him self up. He missed it and fell on the floor curling up into a ball. He grit his teeth trying not to scream. He felt something wet and warm roll down his face.

"Quickly take him down to the lab! Storm call for Jean!" It was all Harry herd before passing away.

Jean burst into the lab. Her eyes were wide, her breathing ragged.

"Where is he!"

"On the table!"

Jean immediately was by the surgery table. Harry lay there, his face wight like paper a trickle of blood running down from his scar.

"What happened?" She asked her hands already working on their own accord. She took a gauze and wiped the blood away.

"After a small encounter with that Malfoy boy he fell onto the floor and passed away." Logan's voice was full of concern

Jean lifted Harry's head lightly and checked for any injuries there. She found a quite big bump. She took another gauze.

"Help me Logan." She ordered.

Logan was by her immediately.

"Keep his head up, but don't touch that spot."

He did what he was told to do and she put the gaze on the bump.

"Keep that there."

She quickly put a bandage around Harry's head and looked at the forehead. The scar was still bloody but already started to heel. She checked him for any other injuries but found nothing. She checked his temperature. He was a bit burned up but nothing much. After doing all she could do for him she stood by the bed he was put in. Now that all the adrenalin was gone she felt week and fragile. Logan came up and stood beside her.

"Why do I have to care so much?" She asked him.

"Because you're a good person Jeannie." Came his reply.

She leaned to the side knowing he'd be there. She settled herself against his frame and sighed.

"But why?"

Every thing was quiet for a moment.

"Because you made your self like that. It's your gift."

Harry slowly opened his eyes but every thing was blurry. He closed them and tried again. Hell, something was wrong. He stretched his arm trying to find his night table. It wasn't there. Suddenly a pair of hands out his glasses back on. He looked up and saw professor Grey standing over him a gentle smile on her face.

"Hey." Her voice was soft and warm.

"Hey." Muttered Harry back trying to sit up. She helped him. His world spined as he sat up. He groaned. His head ached as if a small troll was in it with a hammer smashing it into his scull.

"Uh what happened?"

Jeans face clouded with worry.

"You had another attack." She said in a concerned voice.

Harry tried to get of the the table they put him on.

"Oh no you don't. You're staying down here for a while at least. Plus this is a great time to make the necessary tests." She smiled brightly at him.

Half an hour later Jean was almost over. She took one of Harry's hands for inspection and gasped in shock when she saw scars that were forming into words. Harry just smiled faintly at that.

"My DADA teacher last year made me do that."

Jean shook her head. Awful.

"Alright Harry. We're almost done. The scan is the last thing. Take of your shirt and lie on that table there."

Harry did as he was told. Jean walked to the monitor and turned the machine on.

"No pain?" Harry looked up at her.

She shook her head and smiled.

"No pain."

The table Harry was on slid into the whole. Lights shone around and Harry closed his eyes relaxing.

On the out door Jean's brow furrowed. Then here eyes widened behind the glasses.

"Oh no. Not again. Not him."

Hey!

I am truly sorry for not updating for so long. You know the reason.

I would like to thank you all who wanted to be my beta readers but I have already found one I am deeply grateful to him that he actually wanted to do this.

I know what you're thinking. Oh, my I want to know what will happen next! But you will have to wait for I will be gone till about 1st of August. Maybe then I will update.

If you have any questions just wright me a review and if I will be able to i will wright back.

So thanks again to all you readers and to you Tom.

Cheers!


	8. Just to live a normal life

Jean Grey was usually a very calm and thoughtful person. She always first thought and then acted never the other way around. Except... when it came to the ones very close to her heart. Now one would wonder how could you become such a person. Well there weren't many people Jean Grey was SO close attached to. For example she really cared for Orroro or Hank but neither were that type. The professor on the other hand was something completely els. Jean would jump into a blazing fire for him. He was one of the people who were close to her heart. Really close. But now one would wonder how a boy, whom she knew barely a couple of weeks and even that was not much for they didn't see much of one another, came to be almost, if not, the closest to her heart. Well for this question even Jean didn't have an answer. And yet it came to be so. But at the moment Jean Grey didn't have time to ponder over it although she would later.

She rushed through the whole mansion like a storm. All the people would step back when she came, quite a few of them having very frightened looks on their faces. When she finally got to her destination she almost blew the door open.

All the students jumped up and looked at her. Professor Xavier calmly raised his head. With one look he turned to the students with a worm smile on his lips.

"That will be it for today. Class dismissed."

Jean waited impatiently for all the students to exit which they did with great hurry. Finally when the room was empty the professor turned to her.

"Dear Jean, what has happened that is so important that it couldn't wait?" He asked calmly.

"It Harry professor."

Xavier's face turned serious immediately.

"What is it?"

"It's better for you and all the other X-man to see it for your self's."

The professor nodded.

"We'll be down in a second. Do you want Bobby and Rouge to come?"

"No. Their better of not knowing it."

A couple of minutes later almost all the X-man were down in the lab. They still missed Kurt but decided to start without him. Harry was sitting on the table he was seated on looking around confused.

After the scan was over Jean told him to stay put and run out like the devil him self was chasing her. Soon after the room started to get flooded by other people. There was the silver hair lady and the blue furred men. There was the guy in red glasses looking worriedly at professor Grey who was walking there and back again. Harry steered under their watchful eye felling uncomfortable.

"Maybe I should go?" He asked Jean as she walked pas him. She turned and looked at him. She shook her head.

"No. You need to know this." She reached out and brushed a strand of hair that was falling over Harry's eyes. He could feel she was worried sick. He nodded and went back to looking around the room.

Just then the doors opened. Every one's eyes turned in that direction. A man in a wheel chair rolled in. He had no hair but Harry felt that he wasn't the kind that would give up at all. The mans eye looked around the room. When they stopped on Harry a spark lit in them. He pushed a control forward and came up to the young boy. He looked into Harry's eye's and beyond into his soul. Harry didn't move just looked back. This was a man just as grate and powerful as Dumbledore.

Harry heard a laugh in his mind.

_Ah, yes. And how is my old friend? Still a troublemaker and the greatest wizard ever known?_

He nodded and motivated his own throat to give a sound.

"Old friend?"

The man laughed.

"Yes. My god's! It seems like we've known each other for ages!"

A nervous voice stopped their conversation.

"Can we start professor?" Jean looked like she would explode if she didn't show them what she found.

The professor turned his wheel chair in the direction of a big screen.

"Yes my dear. You can start."

Just as Jean opened her mouth to say something an explosion was heard and some people in the room jumped up. Harry turned around, his body ready for battle. In the middle o the room stood a blue skinned creature. He had three fingers and three tows on both his hands and feet. If not that and the color of his skin Harry would think he is a devil.

"Could you for once use the door Kurt?" Asked the man in the red glasses.

"Sorry Cyclops." Answered Kurt with a thick German accent.

All the mutants eye's went back to Jean who sighed and with a quick look at Harry, switched on the screen.

Every one gasped in surprise. On the screen was an x-ray of Harry's skeleton. But it wasn't as it should be. Every one gaped at the screen and only Jean stood still and quiet.

"Is this what I think it is?" The silver hared women choked on her words.

Jean nodded slowly.

"Is it also..." Started Scott.

She nodded again.

Harry looked at the screen and felt like it all was a bad dream. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard. He opened his eyes again and knew this was no bad dream. He looked at the x-ray. His skeleton was covered with some kind of metal. Harry felt even worst feeling that almost every one around him knew what it was.

Jean took a deep breath to calm her self down.

"Adamantium. It has been surgely drafted into his whole skeleton." She had a feeling of Dejavu. She told them exactly the same just two years ago. Just that then she was telling it about Logan.

As if pushed by some force she looked at him. He was standing in the far, dark corner of the room. He was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. His head was bowed but just as she looked at him he looked up and met he gaze.

"But how could he..." Storm found her voice again.

"His healing abilities." Jean answered quietly.

"So that makes his age also impossible to assume?"

Jean was about to answer when a voice did that for her.

"Every body knows my age." Harry's quiet words drifted trough the room.

"Seventeen years."

"But how..."

Harry cut the question short.

"Sixteen years of living with them. Six years of every body knowing who I am. Ten of living hell day after day. And only one, ONE year of love and happiness. And before you protest I can assure you that it is the truth."

The room went deadly silent. The only sound came from the computer that was humming quietly. Finally the silence was broken by professor Xavier.

"Harry tell me, do you remember every thing?"

The young man laughed dryly.

"Every thing and what I don't every body els does. The Durslays made sure that I would remember every moment of my time with them."

The professor looked at the young man before him. He was so full of hatred, sadness, trying to distance him self from every body.

"Tell me Harry what happened to you? Tell us what is your story?" Charles asked him.

For a moment he could see his hesitation.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." The elder man pressed on.

Harry looked around for a moment and then looked back at the professor.

"You're a muggol aren't you?" Harry's voice was husky. Xavier looked puzzled. "A non magical person. Yeah. I thought so." He looked around again. "And all of you also?" He asked a bit louder. Except Jean every one nodded. Logan didn't move. Harry smirked. "Well that explains a lot." He turned back to the professor. "Alright. I'll tell you what happened to me." With a deep breath he started.

"Harry James Potter. Born in 1989 a son to Lilly and James Potter" His voice cracked a bit. He carried on. "A beloved son who never really came to know his parent's. Both were murdered sixteen years ago by Thomas Marvollo Riddle. Voldemort. The only surviver of the killing curse. The Boy Who Lived. Given to his aunt and treated by her worst then a dog." Every one around gasped. Only Jean took in a sharp breath and closed her eyes trying to stop the knife that was cutting her heart.

"I've spent ten years like that. TEN YEARS. Without the knowledge who I was or what was happening around me. I was told by them that my parents died in a car accident. And then on my eleventh birthday I've got the letter. The letter to freedom. But not really. It was more a letter inviting me to a world that would cause me more pain then a life time with the Durslays. I took the invitation. Although back then I didn't know what I was doing and what would happen to me. If I would I would choose to stay. But I didn't. I've faced Voldemort over and over. In the fourth year a boy died because of me. Cedric Digory. Murdered. In the third year I saw a spark of hope. I found my godfather. Sirius. But I am not the one who was destined to have that happiness. My godfather was taken from me in my fifth year. I've almost lost Her... my best friend back then. I remember my mentor telling me that all the pain I was going trough and that I was in was just a test of my humanity. He also told me a prophesy. A prophesy that told me more oles that I am to murder or be murdered."

Harry stopped for a moment to take a deep breath trying to control his emotions.

"Every wizard, witch or child in the wizard world will tell you that at the end of July a child was born whose parents were murdered by He Who Must Not Be Named and the child it self bares a scare in the shape of a lightning bolt and that he is the only, the ONLY one who can defeat the Dark Lord and bring peace to the world. That all that responsibility, all those thousands... no MILIONS of lives are on his shoulders."

Harry hung his head a single tear running down his cheek.

"But no one will tell you that he is actually just some one who wants to live a normal life. Without no fame, no Voldemort, no death." The last part was told in a whisper. Harry was leaning back on the counter. It looked as if he had problems with standing on his own. Jean was by him in a second holding him up. She looked at the professor.

_Take him back to his room. It is enough for today. _His message was short but clear.

Jean helped Harry up and guided him to his room. She saw from the corner of her eye that Scott tried to follow her but was stopped by the professor and truthfully she was very grateful about that.

On the road up she met Bobby and Rouge. They tried to ask her what happened but she just shook her head giving them a silent message not to say anything.

When they finally reached Harry's room she went in with him and shut the doors behind her. She watched as the young man sat on the bed and put his head in his hands, his shoulders beginning to shake. Right then and there he wasn't Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, the savior of the world. He was just a broken down boy scared and desperately needing someone he could lean on.

She walked forward and knelled in front of him. She put one hand on his knee and the other on his cheek forcing him to look up at her. She looked into his emerald orbs almost identical to hers and saw an ocean of pain and anger in there.

"Their all dead because of me." He choked. "My mom, dad, Cedric, Sirius." His body was shaking, tears running freely down his face, his gaze dropping down. Jean put both her hands on his cheeks and made him look at her again.

"No Harry it's not your fault." She said quietly and for the first time he believed in those words even if it was only for a moment. All his barriers broke down as he closed his eyes and the tears came in waves, sobs escaping his lips. Jean leaned up and led by an impulse kissed him on the forehead exactly were his scare was.

"It's not your fault." She whispered again as he sank to his knees in front of her, his head cradled on her shoulder. He cried all his sorrows out and every thing he was holding in. But it was only he thiner outer layer.

Finally he had no more tears to shed. She gently picked him up and put him under the covers. He looked at her gratitude shining in his eyes and something more she wasn't able to put a finger on. She smiled down sadly at him and leaned over. She kissed his forehead and staid in that position for a moment. When she puled back his eyes were close a soft smile on his handsome face. He was already a sleep.

Quietly she walked out of his room and shut the door behind her. When she was in the corridor she leaned on the wall and took a few shaky breaths to calm her self down. She straightened up and went back down to the lab. It looked like time stopped. Every one were in the exactly same positions as when she was leaving. She cleaned her throat and every body looked at her.

"How is he?" Asked Storm.

"He's fine. He's a sleep."

An uncomfortable silence settled in the lab. It was broken by Scott who let out a long sigh.

"Wow... That boy was trough a lot." He stated. Every one in the room nodded.

"But if his life run according to what he says then when was the adamntium put in? It couldn't be there from the birth." Asked Strom confused.

Jean shook her head.

"It couldn't be there from the beginning." She answered quietly. "It was done somewhere in the period of his childhood." She looked at the monitor her eyes scanning the picture all the time.

"We'll discus this matter later. Right now we have to go back to the students." Decided the professor.

A couple of minutes later the lab was almost empty. The only left were Jean, Scott and Logan who was still standing in the dark corner.

Jean was still looking at the screen her arms wrapped around herself as if she was cold. Scott came behind her and put his arms around her.

"He'll be okay." He told her putting his head on her shoulder. When she didn't answer he sighed and moved away. He went to the door and turned around to look at her.

"You coming?"

She looked at him and nodded.

"In a sec."

"Alright. But don't be too long." He called before walking out.

Logan slowly pushed him self off the wall and walked up to Jean. He stood next to her his arms crossed over his chest.

"This shouldn't have happened to him." Her voice was quiet almost like she would be unable to speak.

Logan sighed. This was true. A boy his age should never go through something like that. But what already happened can't be undone. There was no way to erase all those memories. No way for him to remember a normal, peaceful childhood. No way to take all that load off his shoulders. The only think was to hope that his life later would be more normal.

Jean put her long, slim fingers to her throbbing temples. Her other ego was trying to get out. To much emotions as for one day.

As if sensing she had a problem Logan moved behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. He didn't do anything more. He just stood there knowing that his presence was calming her down.

A couple of moments later she let out a long sigh and loosened up.

"He will need help understanding this world." She muttered.

Logan's arms encircled her. She leaned back and he whispered into her ear.

"Than we will help him."

Hey!

This is a not betad story yet so no flames for the mistakes. If you can not understand what it's righten ten just read it out loud and you'll catch what I meant.

Sorry for the long up date time. I hope this chap will make up for the long wating time.

Cheers!


	9. A small talk

Harry woke up and slowly opened his eyes. He didn't get up. He stared at the sealing the events of the previous day slowly coming back. Now all that the Durslays sad suddenly sounded true. He was a freak and there was no doubt about it. Memories floded his mind, event's flashing in front of his eyes.

A single tear slipped from Harry's eye. He rolled over on his side and curled up into a ball. This wasn't fair. Non of it was and it would never change.

The door opened and closed. Harry looked up. He met a pair of green eyes , filed with worry.

"Hey" Jean's voice was almost a whisper

Harry looked at her for a moment before turning onto his back. He could hear her come up and felt the bed sink under the extra weight as she sat down. Still, he did nothing.

Jean looked sadly down at her hands. She knew that the information would be a lot for Harry to take in and she didn't blame him for his mood. After all any one would react in a similar way if he would be told that his skeleton is from metal. But she needed Harry up and going soon because they didn't have much time.

"Who is he?"

Harry's voice startled Jean. She looked up at him. He was still staring at the sealing.

"Who are you talking about?"

Harry looked at Jean and snarled.

"I'm not stupid you know. I could feel every ones astonishment as they saw that... THING." He spat out. Harry didn't know why he was so angry about. He should have been at least happy that he wasn't first but some how the knowledge that they have been hiding something from him, something this important, was making the blood boil in him. He didn't want to take it out on Jean but for now she was the only one around.

"It's not enough that my parents are DEAD! It's not enough that through my whole childhood I was treated like a freak which by the way I am! A freak with a metal skeleton and powers that if I don't control I could kill the last friends that I have! Not enough that four people are dead because of me!" By now Harry was sitting up on the bead shouting his heart and throat out. "Oh and I almost forgot! I STILL HAVE TO SAVE THE WORLD FROM VOLDEMORT! AND NOW THIS! AT LEAST YOU COULD TEL ME WHO IS THE OTHER PERSON!" After shouting every thing out Harry collapsed back onto the bead his breathing raged. He shut his eyes not wanting to see Jean's face. He knew he hurt her bad but he couldn't help his temperament in that moment. He waited for the floor to creak and the door slam shut. But nothing like that happened. Instead he herd her voice soft and soothing as always.

"Logan."

Harry's head shoot up eyes wide opened.

"What!"

A ghost of a smile appeared on her lips.

"Logan was the first one. At least the first one we found out about."

The next half an hour Jean spend telling Harry every thing he wanted to know. About the adamantium, the school, the professor and Logan. She told him every thing she knew.

"And then we came back to the lab to make some more tests." She ended.

"Well what did he say?" Harry was sitting up on the bed, his head propped up on his hand, his eyes shining with young excitement.

Jean looked ahead a soft smile playing on her lips, the look of memory on her face.

"So couldn't wait to take my shirt of again, huh?"

Both of their heads snapped around. There, leaning on the door frame stood Logan, a cigar in the corner of his mouth. He had his arms crossed on his chest his jacket hanging lousily on his shoulders.

Jean stood up from Harry's bed and walked over to him.

"Hi Logan."

"Morning Red." Logan nodded his head solemnly earning a small laugh from Jean and Harry.

"Hey there cub. How are you today?" He asked turning too Harry.

Harry smiled in return, his eye catching Jean's for a moment.

"Good."

Logan nodded again.

"I agree that Red here is the best person to talk to if you're having any trouble."

Jean's cheeks turned a light color of red. She smacked Logan on the arm this time earning a laugh herself from both men.

"Come on Logan. Let's give Harry some time to dress." She said still blushing.

They both smiled at each other and left, shutting the doors behind them, leaving a grinning Harry.

Once on the corridor both adults headed to the professor Xavier's office.

"Looks like you did your job well, Red." Logan noted as they walked side by side.

"It was not not a job. He needed it." Jean, who up till now was looking absently minded ahead, glanced at the Canadian. "And put that out, will you? Were in a building, you know?" She tried her best to look commanding but couldn't hied a small smile.

Logan's skilled eye caught it, as he lifted one eyebrow and took the cigar in his right hand, looking at it thoughtfully. He glanced at Jean once again and then with a shrug he pressed the end of it to his left palm extinguishing it successfully.

The red head shook her head.

"Show of." She muttered under her breath.

Logan grinned mischievously.

"Sorry professor but what was that?"

As soon as the adults left Harry jumped out of his bed and rushed to the bathroom. He washed and dressed quickly and then hurried down to the kitchen taking two steps at a time. He glance at the picture of Jean and Logan before coming into the kitchen. The silver haired women and the blue furred man stood by the counter talking and sipping on their coffee. _Is this a ritual that they stand there and drink_ _coffee?_ Harry wondered as he looked at the other people in the room. Bobby and Rouge were sitting together playing a game of whose thumb will be on top. Beside Kitty was talking to Kurt obviously about something very interesting as her eyes scanned his face all the time. Apart from them there were some other children but Harry didn't know non of them.

At that moment both teachers came up to him.

"Hello Harry." The silver haired women started. "We weren't properly introduced. My name is Ororro Monro and this is Hank McCoy. You can call me Storm and this handsome gentlemen here" she said pointing at Hank "some call Beast."

"We would like to welcome you to the school and look forward to having our first lessons with you." Hank said with a hint of interest on his furred face.

"Um... thats very kind of you." Harry glanced quickly at the table.

"We won't keep you from your friends any more. It was nice meeting you Harry." Both Storm and Beast turned away and walked back to the counter trying to hide smiles.

Harry turned red and swiftly moved to the table. All his friends were waiting anxiously.

"How are you feeling Harry?" Rouge and Kitty asked at the same time.

The young wizard sat down and put some food on his plate.

"I'm fine thanks."

But the girls didn't stop there and started asking him question after question. Harry was trying to answer them but he couldn't as the girls wouldn't let him answer. Finally Bobby came to the rescue.

"Leave the poor lad alone. His probably starving and not in the mood for any questions." He said putting a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry send him a thankful look and started digging into his food. Tomorrow the first lessons will begin and although he never was the kind who like learning Harry just couldn't wait.

Hey!

Ok before you start shouting at me for not updateing so long I would like to say I'm sorry but for the past few weeks my life was crazy.

Also this storry is NOT BEAT. So pleas don't wright me reviews telling me that I have manny mistakes because I already know that I have them.

Sorry that this chap is so short. I'll try to wright the next one longer.

From now unfortunately I will be probobly updateing less frequently but I DO NOT QUIT THIS STORY.

So, I hope you like this chapter and please review.

Cheers!


	10. Magic

As the lessons started Harry's life was turned upside down. Well as if it wasn't already.

At the beginning it was hell for Harry. They didn't really teach biology or physics at Hogwarts. Actually they didn't teach it at all. Same went for maths and geography. Muggle history was hardly known to Harry as his years in the muggle school didn't give him much information.

This called for quite drastic measures. Harry had to have extra lessons from all the subjects. He just couldn't understand why they had to have an answer for every thing.

Bobby, Rouge and Kitty helped him a lot. They volunteered to try and explain to him every thing he couldn't catch. Kurt helped a bit also.

But learning normal subjects wasn't all that was happening. Harry had a rigorous training every day with Logan. It looked like the Canadian wanted to do absolutely every thing to put Harry in perfect shape. So morning runs turned into ten kilometer runs and light exercises turned into hard work. If Harry ever thought it couldn't get any harder it always did.

When he wasn't exercising, learning to control his powers with Jean or trying to understand the muggel world Harry spend almost all his spare time perfecting his magical skills. Yet even after all this training he still couldn't do wandles magic even though it accidentally happened sometimes. Like that time with Hermione.

Yes. She was still on his mind. To be frank she never left it. He still thought of her every day. The extra amount of lessons and exercises was the only thing that helped him keep his sanity.

& & &

It was late autumn when one afternoon Harry, Bobby, Kitty and Rouge set out for a walk around the grounds of the mansion. Bobby and Rouge were walking hand in hand in front while Harry and Kitty walked slowly in the back admiring all the colors around them. It was then that Kitty asked a question Harry was expecting for quite some time now.

"Harry were do you live?"

He glanced at her and she immediately turned red and tried to correct her mistake.

"Well maybe you li... lived. Sorry it's just the many of us don't have homes. And... and I was just curious." When she didn't get an answer she looked up.

Harry was staring up ahead. When she followed his site she understood what he was looking at. Ahead of them Bobby and Rouge were carelessly fooling around. When Kitty averted her eyes to Harry she noticed he stopped. There was a change in him. His fists were clenched and his jaw was set. There was a strange aura around him that could be felt.

"Harry? Harry are you all right?" Kitty asked him in a small, unsure voice.

Instead of answering Harry hid him hands into his pockets and started walking again.

"I don't really have a home." His voice was dull and gray. "I mean for ten years and six summers I lived at the Durslays. For the rest of the time I guess I called Hogwarts home."

"Where?" As soon as he said Hogwarts Kitty gave him a puzzled look.

Harry sighed deeply. It looked like Jean was the only one with the knowledge of the wizard world.

"It's my school."

"Oh. And were is it? I've never heard of it."

Harry smirked.

"Well for one it's not in America." He turned his gaze north and let out a long sigh.

"It's in Scotland."

"Could you tell me something about it?"

"Well," Harry started knowing he couldn't say too much. After all she was a muggle. "it's the most beautiful place I've ever seen. Some of my happiest memories are from there." A small smile played on his lips as Hogwarts stood in his eyes. "It's a huge castle. It's twenty times bigger than the mansion!" By now Harry was completely submerged in his memories. "And there are four houses. Huffelpuf, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Griffindoor. I'm a Giffindoor." He added proudly. "You attend there seven years. Some weekends we can go to Hea... to a village nearby."

"So it's a boarding school."

It was Harry's time to look quizzically at her.

"A what?"

Kitty threw her arms up into the air and tried looking annoyed.

"Where do you come from?! The north pole? You know nothing!"

Harry smiled.

"Well actually I know of some things you know not. But still as much as I try I can't understand some things!" Harry gestured at the near by tree. "Fore example why can't you just agree with that a leaf falls from a tree? Why can't it just happen? You always have to think of some rules for every thing!"

"But Harry those are just the rules of physics." Kitty argued with him. "I mean there has to be a reason for why it falls. It can't JUST do it. Do they take for granted that thinks JUST happen were you come from?"

Harry looked uneasy at the ground.

"Not exactly. We just have other explanations."

"Like what?"

Harry looked up at her and his eyes shined with something she couldn't put a finger on.

"Magic." Was all he said before starting off, spinning in his run. Leafs started twirling around him and his laugh could be heard from within. Kitty just followed smiling. Bobby and Rouge stopped and looked at Harry before looking back at the younger girl with question in their eyes. She just shrugged and walked on after the laughing boy.

& & &

Not known to them a pair of emerald eyes were staring at them. Jean smiled warmly as Harry started fooling around. She felt the surge of power that he emitted and couldn't help but shutter. God this boy was powerful. It would take a lot of time to put all his powers under control. She felt a pair of arms around her and instantly she stiffened a bit. It wasn't Logan.

"Hello gorges." A familiar voice whispered into her ear. Scott.

"Hey." She answered without tearing her eyes from Harry.

"Looks like his settling in."

"Hmm." Was her answer as she was lost in her thoughts.

"How about we..." A voice interrupted Scott.

"The professor wants to see you in his office. Now." Storm poked her head in and was looking at them.

They both started to move but Orroro shook her head.

"Only you Scott."

He didn't look happy but obediently followed Storm after giving Jean a quick kiss.

"See you later."

"Yeah." Jean watched him walk out before turning and resuming her previous activity. A smile crept on her lips as she felt his presence.

"Wonder what one eye did now."

"Hello to you to Logan."

The Canadian leaned on the window frame his arms crossed over his chest, like always.

"G' day Red. Looks like Harry's having quiet some time over there."

Jean nodded. They both stood there, in comfortable silence, for a long time just watching the kids and enjoying each others presence.

& & &

That evening Harry walked down to the the living room. He stopped before the pictures and looked at them. His eyes wondered to the shot with Jean and Logan. A deep sigh escaped his lips. _God, why me?_ Harry wondered before tearing him self away from the picture and heading for the living room.

He smiled at the sight. It was almost like the Grifindor common room in the evenings. Well except for the big TV and some muggle stuff.

There were around twenty people in the room, maybe more. They were doing many different things. Bobby, Kurt, Kitty and Rouge were playing a strange game, Harry never seen, which included turning some pipes that were sticking out. On closer inspection Harry saw that the pipes had small people glued to them. When they asked him whether he wanted to play he politely refused but he questioned them about the goal of the game.

"Well it's like a mini game of soccer."

Harry looked at them quizzically.

"You do know what soccer is, don't you?" Bobby asked.

he wizard just shook his head no, earning a surprised look from every one around.

"Don't get me wrong but were the hell are you from?!"

Harry shrugged a small smile playing on his lips.

"Here and there." He answered and left them pondering over what he meant.

He spotted a chair and and started moving in that direction when he run into an other person. He looked up and started apologizing but soon stopped and his jaw fell open as his eyes stared into the oh so well known pair of chocolate brown eyes.

"Her... Hermione?"

& & &

Just so you know I'm grinning right now. Cliffy huh? Well it's suppose to be like that. At first I wanted to make this a longer chapter explaining the last part but then I decided it would be funnier if I just stopped here. I know this chap is not long but I'll try making the next one longer.

I see no reason for me to apologize again. You all know that my updating periods are mostly very long and I can't help that. You'll just have to grit your teeth and wait till the next chapter arrives.

Also I'm looking for a new beta so if you're good at this stuff, eager to tear your hair out on over all my mistakes and quick you're just what I need.

Oh and this chapter is NOT I repeat IS NOT BETAED.

Await the next chapter!

Cheers!


	11. We're all a family

**Harry Potter and the Phoenix Flames**

** We're all a family **

_He spotted a chair and started moving in that direction, when he ran into another person. He looked up and started apologizing, but soon stopped, and his jaw fell open as his eyes stared into the oh-so-well-known pair of chocolate brown eyes._

"_Her ... Hermione?"_

"Harmony!" the girl snapped. "How is it that everyone can remember Hermione and not Harmony? It's so much easier!"

Harry just stared at her almost horrified. Subconsciously he started moving back. Just then he ran into another person. He swirled around to see who it was and his jaw hit the floor.

In front of Harry stood a redheaded boy. He was half-a-head taller than Harry and had blue eyes. But what stunned Harry the most was his looks. The front of his face was normal, but from the cheekbone back ran a thick layer of feathers. It ran all the way down his neck, disappearing under the blue t-shirt, leaving only the face and the front of his neck with normal flesh. Once Harry got a closer look, he noticed his arms and hands, except for his palms, were also covered in feathers.

"Hey there, mate, look out where you're going."

Harry shook his head furiously, backing even more.

"Are you okay?" The girl looked a bit concerned now.

_Just like Hermione,_ flashed through his mind.

What Harry didn't notice was that one of his mood swings started again, and his powers started to get out of his control. First small objects and then bigger ones started floating and picking up speed, spinning around him like a shield. He faintly heard a voice call,_ 'Get Jean!_'

His mind filled with memories and with each one the shield spun faster.

Suddenly a mind burst into his, and a big hand shrunk his powers back to their normal state. People around ran for shelter as the objects, which till now were in the air, started falling. Strangely, none fell on Harry.

When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Harmony in the arms of the Ron-looking guy and a couch coming down at them with great speed.

Without thinking, he stretched out his hand and roared.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

The couch stopped and slowly floated down beside the weeping girl and the shocked guy.

As realization dawned on him, Harry looked around, the colour drained from his face. Everyone was staring at him, pale faces and huge eyes. His eyes fell on Jean, begging her to do something.

But help didn't come from her.

The world around Harry stopped.

"That was quite a performance there, Harry. I'm sure Dumbledore would be proud."

Harry turned around to see Professor Xavier rolling in on his chair, smiling at him.

"I'm so sorry, Professor. I didn't mean to do it. It's just ..." Harry's shoulders slumped and he looked down with shame.

"I know, Harry. Remember I can see into your mind, and I know what you were thinking." The professor raised his hands still smiling. "I know it's not nice of me."

When Harry didn't answer he spoke up again.

"It's Miss Harmony, isn't it?"

The young man looked up at the very still figure of the girl who looked so much like the love of his life.

"She just looks so much like Hermione," he choked.

"I know, Harry." After a moment of silence the professor clapped his hands. "It had to happen sooner or later."

Harry's eyes widened.

"But Professor, they're Muggles! They shouldn't know!"

Xavier just gave him a look.

"We're a family, Harry. They have the right to know."

The younger boy just nodded and everything went back to normal.

Everyone was still staring at him. The room was absolutely silent until ...

"What the bloody hell was that?!" the redhead shouted.

"Oh, hush Tom. Watch your language." Harmony swatted him on the arm, yet she herself looked absolutely petrified.

"I think we should all sit down and talk," Jean offered.

In the next moment the whole room erupted in loud conversations as everybody made themselves comfortable.

Tom looked closely at Harry. Suddenly his eyes went wide with excitement.

"Bloody hell! You really ARE Harry Potter! They weren't kidding!"

Harry looked at him surprised. How could he know unless ...

"You're a wizard."

Tom's face fell a bit.

"Well, no. I'm actually a Squib, but I do know a lot about your world. I read in The Quibbler that you've disappeared from Hogwarts."

Harry snorted.

"You actually read that thing?"

Tom nodded eagerly.

"Yeah. My cousin's father's the editor there."

"That's strange. I thought Luna's father was the editor of The Quibbler."

"You know Loony?"

Harry was officially intrigued.

"Sure. She's only one year behind me, after all. I met her on the Hogwarts Express two years ago. A strange one, she is."

Tom shrugged.

"Yeah, well. But she's a great person when you get to know her."

"Umm." Harry hid his hands in his pockets and looked out the window. Memories. Of her.

Tom looked closely at him.

"You don't have, like a crush on her, do you?" he asked suspiciously.

Harry burst out laughing.

"Merlin, no! Not that she's not a nice person, which by the way she is, but no, not her. Don't worry."

The redhead turned cherry red.

"Umm ... look I'm sorry. She is my cousin, you know. I have this protective mechanism in me when it comes to her."

"No problem. I know one guy who has the exact same reaction when it comes to his sister." Harry's mood dropped a little, but he didn't have much time to ponder over Ron.

"Come here, Harry. Everybody is waiting for you."

Slowly, dragging his feet, he went over to where Jean stood. She smiled at him reassuringly, giving his shoulder a small squeeze. Taking a deep breath Harry turned to his friends and, clasping his hands behind his back, looked at them. For a moment everything was silent.

"Okay, everyone, I'm going to tell you something that most of you won't probably believe. But do know that I'm actually breaking one of the most important rules of my and Jean's world by telling you this, so I would really appreciate it if you could keep quiet about it." Harry's voice hardened. "Even if you tell this to anyone, they'll probably think that you have a very active imagination, or you took one too many drinks."

He looked at them once more, expecting some giggling or disagreement, but again was met with silence.

"I won't beat 'round the bush. I'm a wizard." After this he could hear a few snorts. He looked hesitantly at Jean and the professor. When they both nodded Harry took a deep breath and took his wand out of his pocket. Long ago he learned to have it with him no matter what.

Using his telekinetic powers he reached out and shut out all the lights in the room as well as putting the fire down. A few gasps could be heard.

"Sorry," he muttered, and then with another breath he said loudly and clearly:

"_Lumos!_"

The tip of his wand shined brightly, casting light on him and a few people closest to him.

"_Nox._" Darkness enveloped the room again, earning a few more gasps. Harry used his powers to switch the lights back on. The fire in the fireplace burst into happy flames again.

Clearing his throat he moved his wand again.

"_Wingardium Leviosa._"

The table in the right corner floated up. With a few graceful moves of his wrist Harry made the table flip twice and spin a couple of times before he put it back down.

Quickly stowing his wand the young wizard turned to the gaping crowd before him. He smiled a small smile. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, he felt a feeling he knew just too well. He cursed under his breath and quickly grabbed his wand back again.

"Get everyone out!" He turned to the stunned teachers and a grim-looking Jean.

"What's happening, Harry?" The panic in Kitty's voice was evident. Harry locked his gaze with Jean.

"Dementors," they both said simultaneously.

"What?" Bobby shouted over the noise of panicking students rushing out of the room.

"Not now, Bobby!" Harry yelled. "Get yourself and everybody else out of here." Seeing the protest clear on the other boy's face he roared. "Get the hell out of here now or I swear I'll curse you into the next millennium!"

The threat was enough to make Bobby and the rest join the moving mass of people out of the room.

Turning to the window Harry bent his knees and moved his centre of weight a bit to the front. He clutched his wand in his right hand leaving his left open, looking almost relaxed. He glanced to his left and saw Jean standing there, straight, with her wand at the ready.

"You really don't have to be here, Professor. It's me they're coming for, not you."

She just smiled at him.

"Do you actually believe that I would leave you?"

"Exactly. Plus we'd miss all the fun."

Harry looked to his left and saw Logan looking very relaxed. He had his arms crossed over his chest his blades already out. He looked up at the younger boy and gave him his trademark half-grin.

"Right there, Logan." Ororo stepped up beside the Canadian.

"Usually I wouldn't agree with Logan here, but I have to admit that this time he is right." Scott took the spot beside Jean.

Harry looked around. A single tear slipped down his cheek.

Just then the temperature in the room dropped significantly.

"Who turned off the heating?" Logan untangled his arms and stood in a position very much like the one Harry was in.

"They're coming."

Exactly as those words left Harry's mouth, the main window shuddered and three hooded creatures hovered in.

Everybody in the room felt the cold slipping into their bones. Harry's jaw set, and his grip on his wand tightened. Those bloody creatures almost took his godfather away, and were serving that bastard who murdered his parents.

"Hey there, come in for a drink?" Logan smirked.

A terrible wail came from all three, making everyone grimace.

"Guess not."

Later Harry didn't remember exactly who started, but in a second there was chaos.

The Dementors fell toward them. Logan was first to react, jumping on one of them, hitting it right in the hood. His fist went right through. The surprise was written all over his face as he pulled back his hand, which had turned black.

Harry didn't really remember much more. Everything was a blur. He tried to perform an _Expecto Patronum,_ but right then a Dementor swept onto him. Harry fell backwards, hitting the floor hard, his wand falling out of his hand. He felt his life slipping out of his body. He extended his hand trying to choke out _Accio wand_, but couldn't. Just as he was an instant from blacking out, a light exploded to his right. The Dementor screamed an inhuman scream and swept away. Harry turned onto his side trying to regain his senses. He shook his head, rolled over grabbing his wand, and jumped back into the thick of the fight.

The next thing he remembered was a familiar scream. He turned and saw Jean pinned to the floor by one of the Dementors. Fear gripped his throat, but Harry swallowed it and closed his eyes for a fraction of a second. He felt warmth spread across his body as he remembered some of the happiest moments of his life. When he opened his eyes again fire blazed in them.

"_Expecto Patronum,_" he roared.

The tip of his wand went ablaze for a second before a radiant beam of light shot out forming a great stag, glowing brightly. The great animal jumped forward and pinned the Dementor to the floor just to the left of Jean, holding it down until there was nothing left of it. Then he turned to the other two and charged, sweeping them away with one powerful blow of his antlers. They wailed at this, but as suddenly as they appeared they disappeared. The stag swept a look over everyone in the room before shaking his head and fading away.

Breathing hard and shaking, Harry lowered his wand. He looked to his right and then to his left. His breath caught in his throat as he saw Jean's lifeless body lying on the floor. He fell on his knees next to her, checking for any signs of life. None. Logan was on her other side cupping her face in his hands.

"C'mon, Jean. Wake up. Wake up!"

And then Harry saw the small blue ball hovering over her mouth. The same ball he saw over Sirius. He swept Logan's hands away and, led by a power not known to him, put his hand over Jean's heart. He closed his eyes and concentrated. A red light glowed from under his hand, spreading over him and her. Warmth enveloped him as he felt his powers lick out of him. He concentrated even harder trying his best to stay conscious. He felt like he was going through a maze, and he knew he was very close to the end. Just a bit more. Just a second. Just a fraction. Just ...

Yes! There it was. A light exploded in his eyes and he heard a faint scream. He didn't know it then, but he was the one screaming.

The blue ball hovered down and back into Jean's mouth. Harry heard her gasp just like Sirius gasped when his life was brought back to him. Suddenly the contact was broken. Cold enveloped Harry and darkness took him into her awaiting arms, unconsciousness sweeping over him yet again.

**A/N: Hey**

**As usually sorry for the verry long delay. I don't have much to say exept that I'll try updating some time soon which will probably some where next month or so. Can't help it.**

**To every one who volountired for my beta I wan't to thank you all so much but I've already got a beta, whom I wan't to thank verry much for helping me edit all my chapters.**

**Till the next update**

**Lunaris Eques**

**P.S. A review would be nice.**

_(edited 05-Jan-2007 - td4)_


	12. I owe you

**Harry Potter and the Phoenix Flames**

**I owe you **

When Harry awoke he didn't open his eyes immediately. He just laid there, memories slowly coming back until one hit the spot.

"Jean!" He sat up rapidly, looking around. He was met with the familiar sight of his room, and two crystal clear blue eyes looking at him over a pair of half-moon glasses.

"Hello there, Harry. Nice of you to finally join us."

The young wizard blinked, confused.

"P... Professor Dumbledore?"

The old man smiled. "Good day to you, too."

Harry pushed himself up on the bed and opened his mouth to say something, but the headmaster just raised his hand.

"I know you have at least a dozen questions but please save them for later, because now I only have a short moment before I have to leave. As you can imagine, what happened here sent the Ministry of Magic into chaos."

His eyes pierced Harry's and the younger man felt like those eyes dug their way down into his soul. Silence settled around them like a thick, itchy blanket. Finally Dumbledore spoke.

"Do you have any idea what you've done, Harry?"

The younger man cleared his throat and hesitantly shook his head.

"I thought you didn't." The headmaster sighed, adjusted his spectacles and looked at him again. "One may boldly say you saved Miss Grey's life."

Harry stiffened and shifted a bit. He remembered the fight, Jean's scream, the blue ball and then... _Wait a moment! Blue ball? Just like..._ "Sirius," he whispered, realization dawning on him. "Was the blue ball Jean's...?" He stopped, scared to know the truth.

"Soul?" Dumbledore ended, his gaze as piercing as ever. "Yes."

Harry hid his face in his hands, partly to hide from Dumbledore's gaze and partly to hide from the truth.

"You tampered with death, Harry, and brought someone back from the edge, and believe me that is something _very_ few actually have achieved although many tried. In the last century there is absolutely no record of something like that being done. Not even Voldemort has the power to command death." The headmaster stopped for a moment to let the words sink in.

Harry sat absolutely still, trying to wrap his head around it, but as hard as he tried he just couldn't. He? Command death? _No! That wasn't possible! Was it?_ "But I don't even know how I did it! Are you sure it wasn't something or someone else?" he asked almost desperately.

Dumbledore shook his head. "No, Harry, it wasn't anyone else. You see, what happened... what YOU did, sent a very powerful shock wave across the whole island of Great Britain and, I believe, across the whole world. A wave detectable to only witches and wizards but still so powerful that most students and even some teachers at Hogwarts are still in shock. The Ministry has been bombarded with questions they can't even answer. For Merlin's sake! They don't even know what happened! Poor Poppy fainted, and I'm still in a state of shock after hearing Minerva curse so vividly. Shortly after this incident I contacted Charles and he informed me of what occurred here. By then I had a solid idea of who was behind it, but only when I came here did I fully understand what happened. Both you and Miss Grey have and will have for the next few days a powerful aura around you, and even when it fades, a _very_ strong bond will exist between you two. Stronger yet than what you had." Dumbledore stopped for a breath.

Harry didn't hide any more. He looked openly at the older man. There was no fear in his eyes, just understanding. Slowly he nodded. "This... bond between me and Jean, it won't... cause any..." He blushed. "...inconvenience?"

The headmaster smiled. "No. You may feel one another's feelings from time to time. To be truthful, with you there was never a proper chance to investigate this bond but I can tell you this. There was a bond between you and Miss Grey for longer than you can imagine. It was something that brought you together in more than one way. The only thing that will happen is that a bonus or two will be added," he said, a mysterious sparkle in his eyes.

Before Harry could ask anything Dumbledore was already on the move.

"Do excuse me, dear boy, but I do have to leave now, so if you don't have any more questions I'll be off," he said walking to the door.

"Wait a moment, sir!"

The elder man turned and looked at him.

"Yes?"

Harry looked at the sheets for a moment before shifting his eyes to Dumbledore.

"How is Hermione?" he asked quietly.

The other man slowly closed the doors which were already open and returned Harry's gaze.

"She's fine." His voice was as quiet as Harry's. "After your departure she was a bit shaken up, to say the least. She shocked the whole teacher corps down to its core when she didn't attend the lessons for the first few days, and when she finally came she didn't look very well. Mr Weasley was going mad with worry and has barely left her side since she came back."

Dumbledore sighed and took off his glasses, turning his full attention on the task of cleaning them with the hem of his robe. "If I may be so bold, Harry, you and Miss Granger are two of the most attached friends I have ever seen. It's as though you're that spark in her life, and she's the spark in yours. Without one another you're both different people. You're both missing something. She still is the brightest and most clever student ever to attend Hogwarts, but as I said, that spark that once was in her eyes is now gone."

Finally finishing the cleaning of his glasses, he locked gazes with Harry. "She's worried sick for you. If I may suggest something, let her owl you. I would really like to have back at least a part of my best student. I am not completely sure what happened among you, Miss Granger, and Mr Weasley but it's not good for any of you. And now I really do have to leave. Is there something you would like me to tell them?" He looked at the younger boy with expectation in his crystal blue eyes.

Harry had trouble with a great lump that formed in his throat. He swallowed hard and answered. "Say 'hello' to them for me, will you?" he asked in a breaking voice.

Dumbledore smiled gently. "I will. Good day to you, Harry." And with that he was gone.

Harry waited for a moment while the echo of his steps died down in the silence of the corridors before he let himself go. He broke down, tears streaming down his face, sobs rocking his body. He didn't know how long he sat like that curled up and crying before a pair of arms gently enveloped him in a loving hug.

"Shh. I'm here, Harry. I'm here." A soft voice whispered in his ear.

With the last bit of strength that was left in him, Harry turned around and hid his face in Jean's arms, crying openly. Her eyes were clouded with worry as she held the crying boy in her arms, rocking him back and forth, trying to soothe his pain. Deep within her she felt all his feelings, his pain, regret and anger, so much anger it pained her. She felt a wall of tears build up in her own eyes as she hid her face in the untameable mass of his raven hair.

They sat like that for a long time. Finally neither had any more tears to shed. Slowly and shyly Harry drew back, his eyes looking everywhere but at her.

"I'm sorry, Professor Grey. I shouldn't have done that. Now your shirt is all crumpled and wet and..." He suddenly found the hem of her shirt the most fascinating thing.

Jean couldn't help but smile even though her thoughts were clouded. She knew the symptoms of domestic violence, and everything about this boy just screamed DV from the very beginning. She felt the blood rushing through her veins boil. _Oh, when I get my hands on that sick bastard who dared to call himself Harry's uncle, he'll regret ever being born._ She pushed those thoughts out of her mind, concentrating on Harry. She put a finger under his chin, lifting his head, and looked into his emerald eyes.

"Don't. Now tell me. How are you feeling?" she demanded of him softly.

Finally he met her eyes. "Fine. Better. A bit tired."

She smiled at him brightly. "Good. Would you like to get some sleep?"

Harry shook his head 'no'. "It's not that type. I think a warm shower will do it."

Jean nodded, but before he got off the bed she stopped him. "Harry, I wanted to thank you for saving my life. I have a life debt to pay back."

His eyes went wide.

"No, Professor! It was... anyone would have done the same," he said with panic in his voice as he moved off the bed. He looked around a bit like a wild animal looking for an escape route.

Jean sighed and also stood up. "I do not doubt that some people might have tried, but I also do not have a shadow of doubt that they wouldn't have succeeded. Remember, Harry, we're both from the same world so to speak. I know... I feel when something powerful happens, and I still feel what you did with every fibre of my being."

She was standing right in front of him now. She smiled at him as she threaded her fingers through his hair. At first he pulled away, another indication of his tragic childhood, a symbol of just how close you had to get to him to earn his full trust. But unknown to Jean, a second after she touched him something inside him broke. Something changed. He gave in to her touch, and even smiled back a small smile of his own. And when he did, a huge smile bloomed on Jean's face, and she lit up like a candle in the darkness. She drew him to herself, and this time he hugged back. She looked down at him and ruffled his hair, earning a grin which she gladly returned. Turning serious she looked him in the eye.

"So whether you like it or not, I owe you."

"And so do I," a voice from the door said.

They looked at the owner of the voice, only to find Logan standing there, leaning against the door frame in his usual pose, yet something was different. His hand was bandaged and there was an aura of impatience around him. He looked straight at Jean. She glanced at the younger boy and, with an encouraging nod and shove, she walked up to the awaiting Canadian. She stopped before him and looked him in the eye.

He pushed himself off the wooden frame and stood in front of her. Unspoken words passed between them before Logan swept Jean into his arms. He swirled her around, high in the air. She shrieked, surprised, before joining him in the very enjoyable activity of laughing their heads off. Finally he put her down only to envelope her in a gentle hug. He hid his face in the crook of her neck mumbling something only she heard. She smiled lovingly at him and stroked his hair. His grip around her only tightened. She took his bandaged hand in hers and let her fingers slip over the dressing, before looking back at him with a question in her eyes. He just smiled and pulled her back into his arms.

Harry smiled, looking at them before grabbing a set of clean clothes and heading to the bathroom.

**&&&**

Finally, after two days, the last Auror from the Ministry left, and everything went back to normal. The Ministry had plans to cast an _Obliviate_ on all the Muggles, but Harry stood strongly against it. After a heated face-to-face conversation with Scrimgeour, the Minister left fuming, but no Aurors were sent to try and erase the memory of the attack.

Some people were having problems coping with it, but soon got used to the idea. For the first few days Bobby, Rogue and Kitty, soon joined by Tom, Harmony and Kurt, didn't want to leave his side. Harry felt the bonds of their friendship tighten. He also noticed that, up close, both Harmony and Tom were different from Ron and Hermione. Although both girls looked very much alike, and Harmony's temper and hunger for knowledge was just as big, there were small differences. Harmony was a bit shyer and quieter although not by much. Tom on the other hand was almost quite the opposite of Ron. Both had fiery tempers but Tom did much more thinking before acting. He was also gentle and caring, especially around Harmony. Harry felt a history between them and decided that one day he would find out about it. At the beginning it was a bit hard for Harry, but he soon got used to them being around.

The day after the conversation with Dumbledore, Harry found an exhausted owl sitting in his room, a letter tied to her leg. With a racing heart he opened it. Hermione's writing was a bit shaky but readable. Harry felt a warm feeling grow inside him as he read the letter and quickly sent an answer. He didn't care that it was signed _'Y__our friends forever, Hermione and Ron'_. Harry felt considerably better and corresponded frequently with his friends back in England.

His relationship with Jean and Logan deepened. He would catch himself calling her 'Mum' in his mind. The thought of forgetting his real mother frightened him, but he couldn't help it. He told Jean his fears and she just smiled and hugged him and told him it was alright, that his mother and father would always stay in his heart and mind, no matter what. They sat on the roof that night and watched the stars, talking about everything and nothing, sometimes not saying anything. Harry told her a bit of his childhood and his first years in Hogwarts as well as some things about Ron and Hermione. Jean was a great and patient listener and didn't say a word when he opened himself to her. Harry felt a bit guilty when he saw how tired she looked the next day and tried to apologise, but she just waved it off telling him that if he ever wanted to talk, she was there.

His training with Logan didn't stop and they moved on to other forms of martial arts as well as sword fighting and boxing. He also was buried under a mountain of work, not only from the teachers in the institute but also work from Hogwarts, frequently supplied to him by Jean. To top it all off, his training kept him busy. When Harry looked at all he had done, he had to admit that Hermione would be proud of the amount of work and effort he put into all this. Amazingly he still found some spare time, mostly in the evening or the night, but still. His body was painstakingly crafted not to be affected by anything, lack of sleep included, so it wasn't a problem for Harry to stay up late and talk to Jean or Logan.

And so life moved on in the mansion until one cold December day, when the wind of change blew.

**A/N:**** Hey! Long time no see. As you see I haven't dropped this fic it's just taking me a lot of time as usually. I know this chapter was almost all mush and some of you might've not liked it but in the next chapter that's already under way there will be a lot of action and the return of a special person.**

**Again I would like to thank Helen for being my beta. Thank you Helen.**

**I hope I'll be able to post the next chapter sooner. Till then and thanks for reading.**

**Lunaris Eques**

**P.S. If you'd be so kind as to leave a review on the way out that would be great.**


	13. The 23rd of December

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Harry Potter and the Phoenix Flames**

**The 23****rd**** of December**

It was the morning of the 23rd of December. The cold outside covered the windows of the mansion with frost paintings. A thick layer of snow lay on the vast grounds surrounding the mansion, even covering the trees. The silence of the dawn was broken by the sound of soft panting, and iron hitting against iron. On a snow-covered patch two men were circling around each other, snowflakes slowly falling around them. Logan decided that the cold would be effective for strengthening Harry's body and his immunity against the weather factors. A thin layer of sweat covered their naked torsos and arms as they circled, each trying to find a weak spot in his opponent's defence. Harry felt the cold nip on the sensitive skin on his chest and stomach but tried not to think of it. He tested Logan with a few easy stabs and cuts. Soon they began increasing speed, their swords a blur to the human eye, using complicated techniques to get to one another. The sound of iron hitting against iron again filled the air, starting and stopping as abruptly, lasting maybe a minute. It made way to the soft pants of both men.

Suddenly a voice pierced the air. "What in the name of the Lord are you doing?"

Both cast a quick glance at the balcony, only to find Storm standing in a thick fur coat with her hands on her hips.

"For goodness sake, do you want the boy to catch his death out here, Logan?"

The Canadian smiled, already engaged in another exchange of blows and stabs.

"Not at all, Ororo. I merely want to build up his endurance," he shouted over the noise. "And anyway since when did you become so religious? Stopped believing in the old gods now, have we?" he teased as both he and Harry began to circle again.

"But it's freezing out here. It's a bloody thirty degrees Celsius below zero!"

Logan smiled as he blocked an attack.

"Oh, I know Ororo! Believe it or not I actually looked at the thermometer this morning! Only then it was thirty-five." Logan grunted as he parried a difficult blow and got into close combat with Harry, forgetting about Storm.

The Afro-American stood by, looking critically at the fighting men. She felt Hank standing beside her and turned to look at him. She couldn't suppress a moan. "What is it with you men?!"

Hank looked at her surprised. "Whatever do you mean by that?"

"Well everybody seems to be walking around, half naked, in thirty below zero! What is your problem?!" she asked as she eyed the blue-furred man's outfit. He wore pyjama bottoms and a robe that really wasn't of much use, seeing as it was open, revealing his broad blue chest.

Hank just smiled. "Well you see, Ororo, I can only speculate why they are running around half-naked, but I do have an advantage."

Storm raised her hands. "Oh, I know. You've got a nice, thick coat of fur." She huffed, annoyed.

"May I point out that you, my dear, also have a coat, and I do believe that you are far better dressed than any of us."

"Yeah, well and guess what? I'm still freezing!" she shouted, before stomping off leaving a highly amused Hank leisurely following behind.

Harry's brow was furrowed in concentration as he parried yet another unbelievably strong blow from Logan. He jumped to his left and tried deceiving Logan with a blow to the man's right side. At the last moment he changed the angle and trajectory of his blade and let it fall to the left side. Unfortunately the Canadian caught up with Harry's idea way too early and easily blocked the blow.

Just as they were getting ready for the next series of attacks, another voice broke their concentration.

"Having fun, are we?"

They both looked at Jean, who was standing at the edge of the forest and watching them.

"You know what temperature it is, don't you, Logan?"

He smiled at her, bowing. "Of course I do. Why is it so strange that..." Logan wasn't meant to finish his sentence. Harry took the opportunity that his opponent was distracted, and charged at him, bringing him down. Unfortunately for him, Logan was far better skilled and soon it was Harry who was pinned down, with a blade at his throat and Wolverine on top. He grinned down at the struggling young man beneath him.

"And again, I win. You should watch your surroundings better."

Harry stopped struggling, the cold snow biting his skin, and looked up with a smile. "I'll agree with the last part."

Just as he said that, a big pile of snow landed on Logan almost covering him from head to toe.

He jumped off Harry sputtering and trying to shake it off himself and out of his eyes and mouth. Harry was already on his feet, the sword lying forgotten in the snow, laughing his head off.

"Jeannie!" Logan roared before jumping to where she stood, not giving her the slightest chance of running away. In a second he was beside her. She shrieked and laughed as he grabbed her by the waist and slung her over his shoulder.

"Well, well. Look at what we have here. Wanted to have some fun, didn't you, Red?" Logan smirked as Jean tried to get loose of his hold with results next to none. When she saw where he was heading her tries became more frantic.

"I swear, Logan, if you even as much as think of that you'll be buried under a pile of snow for the whole night!"

When his only answer was a laugh she changed her tactics. Her slim fingers began to race across his bare back, tickling him mercilessly. He grimaced and tried to get his sensitive skin out of the way, with no luck. To Harry, who was standing on the side, it looked comical as Logan desperately flung himself from one side to another.

"Ah, c'mon Red. That's just mean!"

She laughed evilly and doubled her efforts. "All you have to do is let me go."

She was too concentrated on tickling him to notice that he never stopped walking. As she looked over her shoulder her eyes widened when she saw where they were.

"For god's sake, Logan! I swear if you as much as..."

Before she could finish, the Canadian flung her off his shoulder and into the awaiting mountain of snow. She shrieked and held his arm in a death grip, bringing him down with her. They looked up at each other and began laughing. Their laughs were carried through the morning air.

Jean tried to get on top but was stopped by Logan and brought down again. After a few moments of trying to get an upper hand, both gave up and lay exhausted in the snow. Jean shivered.

Noticing this, Logan was about to help her up and go home but Harry had other ideas. "Oi, Logan! Here's a little something for that nasty trick you used earlier!"

Both the Canadian and Jean tried looking at the younger boy but their view was soon obscured by a big mass of snow. Harry grinned and pocketed his wand, ready to go home when a force gripped him and flung him into the mountain of snow beside his victims. Hands gripped him and brought him down, one pair tickling, the second holding him down and shoveling some snow into his face. Harry howled with laughter.

"Sto... Stop! Stop! I give up!"

Both Jean and Logan grinned at each other before getting out of the snow and helping Harry up. He tripped and leaned on Jean. He could feel his skin burning from the cold but he didn't care about the pain. Jean's arms were around him in seconds as all three laughed and began their trek back to the mansion.

**&&&**

After they got back, Harry immediately went to take a warm shower. In the corridor he ran into Kitty who, when she saw him, blushed heavily and tried as hard as she could not to look at his bare chest, mumbling something under her breath. Harry just laughed and excused himself. At first he winced in pain as the hot stream of water hit his cold skin. He quickly relaxed and let a small smile cross his features. As he stood, his muscles, cramped from the cold and heavy exercises, loosened up. He stretched his neck a bit before getting down to the task of getting himself properly cleaned. A few minutes later he turned the hot stream of water off, dried himself, and dressed before heading down for breakfast.

When he got there he saw that everybody was already eating. Logan was leaning against the counter, as usual, a cup of steaming coffee in his hand. He smiled when he saw the young man and nodded at him to come closer.

"Here you go," he said, handing Harry a cup of coffee.

"Thanks."

"And what about me?" Jean asked as she smiled at them from the door, her hands on her hips, trying to look angry. Her hair was still damp, clinging to her scalp, neck, and back, making her blouse wet.

Harry took out his wand and, not even looking, pointed it at Jean and muttered a drying spell into his mug. In an instant her hair was back to its normal condition, the blouse looked as if no water ever touched it. She smiled and thanked him as Logan handed her some coffee.

"Go eat something, Cub." Logan shoved him lightly in the direction of the table.

"Uhm." Harry drained his mug and looked over at Jean, while rinsing it with water.

"So what is the plan for today?" he asked as he turned to her.

"Dressing the Christmas tree."

Harry's brows shot up. "No homework or lessons?"

Jean shook her head. "Not today. Come to the common room after breakfast. We'll be starting soon."

Harry nodded eagerly and headed to the table. He had to admit he was excited. This would be his first Christmas tree dressing.

Jean noticed the flash of nostalgia in his eyes as she spoke about the tree. She leaned over to Logan who was also watching Harry carefully and asked him quietly, "Do you think this could be his first time dressing a Christmas tree?"

He only looked at her and she knew the answer. She sighed and leaned her forehead against his arm.

Harry plopped himself down between Kitty and Bobby, putting a big pile of food on his plate. The blue-eyed boy looked at him expectantly.

"So we heard that you had some exercises this morning."

Beside him Kitty blushed heavily. Harry could also feel a blush creeping up his face. He cleared his throat and nodded, beginning to eat his food.

"So what'd you do?"

The raven-haired boy shrugged. "The usual."

Bobby looked at him as though he had two heads. Harry soon started to feel uncomfortable.

"What?"

"It's minus thirty and you were running around without a shirt outside? You call that 'the usual'?!"

"Oh, leave him be, Bobby." Rogue looked over from her seat.

"Don't tell me that's usual for you?"

She laughed and shook her head. "No, you silly, but leave him be and let him eat."

Bobby looked between her and Harry a few times before shaking his head and muttering 'bloody crazy' under his breath and earning a slap on the head from Rogue.

They all finished and walked over to the common room. As usual on the way, Harry glanced at the picture of Logan and Jean on the wall. It was already a habit.

When they got to their destination some people, including Tom and Harmony, were already there as were most of the professors. In the middle of the room stood a tall and impressive, especially in width, Christmas tree. It wasn't as big as the Hogwarts trees, but still. Around the room, dozens of boxes were scattered without any order. Slowly the other kids began to open them up and take out hangings and furry chains.

Harry stood a bit further back looking at them, a bit dumbfounded. He had watched as other people did it through the years but never really did it himself. He felt warm hands on his shoulders. He tilted his head a bit to look at Jean who stood behind him.

She smiled at him encouragingly but Harry still stood on his spot. "I don't know how," he said in a low, uncertain voice.

Jean sighed, her breath moving his hair. "Then let us show you," she whispered taking his hand and guiding him to the awaiting tree.

**&&& **

It was already late evening. Outside the snow was falling in sheets covering everything in its path, but inside a fire was cracking in the fireplace, filling the room with shimmering light and warmth. The Christmas tree stood proudly in the corner, lit brightly and dressed in various furry chains and dressings. Most of the mansion's residents were plopped around on the floor, or in the chairs and on the sofas talking with each other, or just enjoying their free time.

In a big armchair in front of the fireplace sat a woman in her early thirties. Shadows danced on her features and in her red, fiery hair, her emerald green orbs gleaming in the shade. Beside her, on the floor sat a young man, leaning with his back partly against the armchair and partly against the woman's legs, his head tilted back his eyes half closed, her fingers threading through his raven black hair. Jean smiled down at Harry, watching his relaxed features closely before averting her gaze to the man standing by the window. Logan had shed his coat and stood leaning against the window frame in his usual jeans and a plain T-shirt. He gazed into the darkness outside while bits and peaces of memories flashed in his mind.

_A young boy stood with his head bowed before a tall man with black hair._

"_I'm sorry, Sir John, I really am," the boy stuttered._

_The man said something before kneeling down in front of a big Christmas tree and picking up a toy train._

"_Here... James is busy with his puppy... I don't think he will notice the lack of one toy, do you?" He smiled at the boy handing him the toy. _

_The boy's eyes lit up with happiness as he took the gift, and with swift, big strides he turned and ran toward the doors. _

"_Oh, thank you, sir! Merry Christmas, sir!" _

_And with that he was gone._

-----

_The room was dimly lit and in poor shape. There was a table on which stood a vase with a small branch of Scotch Pine. Apart from that there were two chairs and two beds. A woman with red hair and green eyes leaned toward a person sitting on one of the beds._

"_Merry Christmas, James." She smiled warmly and handed something to the person on the bed._

"_Merry Christmas, Rose," a voice answered before the image faded away._

-----

Rose... Rose... Rose...

Logan shook his head trying to pry the partial memory back. This was no good. He sighed and turned away from the window meeting Jean's soft gaze. He returned her smile and sat down in the chair next to hers. Harry glanced momentarily at him through his half-closed eyelids before going back to his original state. A smile graced his features. This was perfect.

But as all perfect things, it came to a very abrupt end.

Suddenly a whoosh could be heard and the flames roared and shot high up into the air. One after another five people appeared in the fireplace landing right into the awaiting arms of the fire. Almost simultaneously they jumped out. The first three had their robes on fire and were currently cursing what the world stands on, but the other two managed to somehow avert it.

Harry was up in an instant. In his right hand he held his wand, his left one hanging loosely by his side, his claws already out. Beside him both Logan and Jean were ready to fight. Suddenly, to Harry's great surprise, a mop of colourful hair flashed in front of him and a few juicy curses reached his ears. Well known curses.

"Tonks?" he asked dumbfounded.

The witch didn't answer, just drew her wand and, still cursing, put out the fire on her robe before turning to the man with greying hair beside her and doing the same.

"Thanks," he said with a relieved smile.

"Merlin's beard! Who came up with the blasted idea of lighting a blasted fire in a blasted fireplace!?" another well-known voice grumbled.

"Calm down, Alastor. A bit of soot on your robe isn't anything you can't handle, is it? You fought with Death Eaters and Dementors so this shouldn't be much of a problem. Is everyone all right?" Harry's long-bearded headmaster asked with a big smile on his face.

"P... Professor Dumbledore?" Harry stammered, more than surprised. "Tonks? Moody? Professor Lupin?"

Tonks grinned and clapped him hard on the back.

"Wotcher, Harry! Nice seeing you again." Her eyes widened with interest and fascination as she saw his claws. "Whoa! That's some equipment you've got there." She gave him another wider grin.

Turning cherry red, Harry hid his claws. Then before he knew it he was surrounded in a tight cocoon, with five people around him ready for an attack.

"Okay, what do you want from him? 'Cause whatever it is you'll have to get through us first."

Kitty's voice was sure and steady as she stood beside him, her arms wrapped around his arm desperately, ready to become transparent and get the older boy out of harm's way.

"That's right," Bobby agreed standing his ground stiffly. Beside him stood Rogue, one glove off already; next to her stood Tom with his feathered arms crossed over his broad chest; and finally Harmony behind him.

Dumbledore looked at Harry with an amused twinkle in his eyes.

"Well, well, Harry, it looks as though you've found yourself some very loyal friends. I swear you almost look like the DA!" The old wizard chuckled.

Harry turned even redder. "C'mon guys, it's okay. They won't hurt me." He turned to the bunch of teenagers surrounding him.

"You're sure, Harry?" Kitty still held his arm in a death grip.

"Yes, Kitty. I would trust these people with my life."

"Well… if you say so…" Hesitantly Kitty let go, not looking too happy about it.

Harry sent her a grateful smile, and with a grin looked back at the wizards before him.

"Well, this is certainly a nice surprise. What are you doing here?"

Remus stepped out smiling and clapped him on the back.

"Tomorrow's Christmas! Did you think we'd forget about you just because you're not around?"

"Remus is right. Just because you're not in Hogwarts doesn't mean you don't exist. And it doesn't mean you don't get to get your presents." Tonks ruffled his hair and pulled him in for a one arm hug.

Harry laughed.

"Wow. And here I was thinking that you all forgot about my existence," he joked.

"Believe me Harry, there are some people in this world that wouldn't forget you no matter what." Dumbledore looked at the fifth figure that appeared with them.

Harry's laugh was cut short, and a thousand feelings rose in him at once as he turned to look at that person, and found a pair of chocolate brown eyes, glazed over by a wall of tears, looking back at him. Both Tonks and Remus moved away but the young wizard was oblivious to the world. Suddenly his mouth felt dry as a desert, and all the air in his lungs escaped as if someone hit him hard in the stomach. He tried talking but all that came out of his mouth was a weak and raspy …

"Hermione."

She took a step closer and there was no doubt. It was she.

She was in a similar state as Harry. As if in a trance they moved closer to each other, not sure whether to believe what was happening or to brush it off as yet another dream and wait for the moment of awakening.

They stopped barely inches apart. Hermione's hand touched his cheek sending a surge of energy through his body. She traced his cheek bone still not sure if she should believe what was happening. Instinctively Harry leaned into her touch closing his eyes.

"Harry." A barely audible whisper left her lips.

Their eyes met for a split second before all that was holding them back shattered. Their arms were around each other, hers around his neck, his around her waist, like vines. He could feel her tears on the crook of his neck where her face rested. One of her hands was in his hair, holding on to it for dear life, the other went around his arm, digging into his deltoid muscle.

"God, Harry." On the sound of her voice he held her tighter, burying his face in her hair.

Suddenly she tore away, catching his eye. In hers he could see a mix of emotions ranging from anger through happiness and something more.

"Never leave me like that again! Do you hear me, Harry James Potter?! Never!" she screamed as she pounded his chest with her fists.

Not able to do anything else Harry just smiled down at her and pulled her in for another hug. This time it wasn't as intense, but her arms, which went around his chest this time, were still holding on quite hard. He could feel her shy smile. He looked over her head and he caught Jean's eye. She stood beside Logan, a gentle smile on her lips. Without a word she nodded and took out her wand. She nudged Professor Dumbledore and whispered something to him. He only nodded. A moment later Harry felt the spells around the mansion loosen, and with a grateful smile he apparated to his room.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**AN:**

Hey guys (and girls)!

This chapter went surprisingly fast, probably because almost half of it was already written. As promised you had a bit more excitement than in the previews chapters. For those of you who wanted Hermione back, well here she is and she'll be in for a few chapters if my plans don't change.

I won't promise anything about the next chapter or how quick it will be up but I've got a good idea.

Now don't shout at me for making it a bit cliffy. You know I could've just ended at the Hermione part but I decided I already used it once so I wrote some more. Actually the part after that was the hardest to write and still it's not as cliffy as some of my other chapters.

As usual, humble thanks to my beta, the-dreamer4.

Oh, and I've got one more question for you. Why do you like or read this fic? Don't take it in a bad way, I'm honored to have so many readers and reviews but I'm just curious. If you could just leave a review with an answer, I'll be very happy.

See you soon

Lunaris Eques

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

_(edited 19-Jul-2007 - td4)_

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**


	14. The Promise

IF YOU DON"T UNDERSTAND SOMETHING OR ARE CONFUSED AFTER READING THIS CHAPTER, READ THE AUTORS NOTE FIRST!!! If you still disagree or do not understand just send me a review or a message and I'll try and get back to you.

But for now, I hope you'll enjoy the chapter!

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Harry Potter and the Phoenix Flames**

**Promise **

Harry appeared in his room with Hermione still clinging onto him. He savoured the feeling for a moment before pushing her lightly away to look into her face again. He couldn't hold back a smile as he looked into her eyes. She looked back and he was at a loss of words.

"I missed you," she whispered, still looking intently at him.

Harry's throat tightened. "I'm sorry." He leaned his forehead on hers and closed his eyes.

"I know."

When Harry opened his eyes anew he gazed deeply into the awaiting, chocolate brown orbs of his best friend. Their gazes, like windows into their souls, locked for what could easily be eternity.

Their eternity was cut short by an inner instinct that nudged Harry. He himself could stand for very long periods of time but Hermione was still visibly shaking with emotions.

"C'mon Hermione, let's sit down." He put his arm protectively around her, deep down afraid that she would disappear at any moment. He led her to his bed and sat down with her, almost unconsciously gathering her even closer. Settling back against the headboard of his bed he relaxed, with Hermione snuggled safely into his side, and let silence engulf them.

&&&

The common room was deadly silent for a moment.

"Well, that was to be expected." Dumbledore sighed.

"I guess. It looks like my little Hermione prefers my student to her uncle," Xavier frowned.

"Oh, my old friend." The long-bearded headmaster laughed. "You took him away so suddenly, what did you expect?"

"Yes, well…"

"They're like a flame. Without a spark it won't burn," Jean said looking at the place where just a moment ago the young couple stood.

"I never took you for the romantic type, Red." Logan laughed earning a glare and a slap on the arm.

"I was hoping to speak to Harry before leaving but who knows how long they will take." Lupin scratched his head uncomfortably.

"Let us hope they will come down within the next hour or so. I still have some things to talk about with Xavier. Shall we?" Dumbledore gestured toward the professor's office.

"After you, old friend."

When the two headmasters were gone the conversations erupted. Some students watched the newcomers with interest, some walked up and talked to them, and some just went back to their previous activities, listening with one ear and casting glances from time to time.

Jean stood somewhat rooted to the spot, gazing at the ceiling above her.

"Ya know, you can't see through walls, Red," Logan joked before frowning. "Or can you?"

Jean just cast him a devilish grin. (1)

&&&

"Why did you leave?"

Her quiet question awoke Harry from his peaceful, half trance state.

"Huh?" He looked down at her, confusion written on his face.

She was looking intently at his chest tracing small circles on it. "Why did you leave so suddenly? No goodbye, no nothing. Not even a note." She looked up into his eyes.

Harry could see confusion and hurt written in them. Not able to stand it he looked away, out the window. "I was afraid," he answered quietly, telling half of the truth.

"Afraid? Afraid of what?"

"Afraid, that if I did, I wouldn't be able to leave. That if I saw you two or even took the time to write a letter, I would break down and stay."

"And what would be so bad with that?" Her voice was now laced with anger. "What would be so bad in you staying? Huh? Tell me, what?"

"I…" He looked back at her for a moment and instantly looked away, regretting his decision to look at her in the first place. "I… I just couldn't. I had to do this. It was time," Harry choked on his answer.

"But why, Harry? Time for what?"

Quicker than she could register Harry turned around and gripped her arm in a gentle yet firm way. He looked at her with urgency, his eyes boring into hers with an intense and pleading fire in them.

"Please, Hermione. Don't ask me now. Not now. I promise I'll answer that question but not now. Just give me some time." He looked at her intently.

She gazed back for a moment or two before looking down, finding his shirt of the highest interest. "Promise me, Harry?" she asked quietly.

"What?"

"Promise me that one day you will tell me. Promise that one day we will end with all this secrecy. Promise me that one day you'll have no secrets from me and I will have none from you. Promise."

He looked at her for a moment processing what she had just said before a true smile spread on his face. He pulled her into a gentle hug. She hid her face in his chest gripping his shirt. Holding on tighter he whispered into her ear.

"I promise."

They held onto each other as moments passed by. Finally Harry pulled back, flashing Hermione a brilliant smile, before settling back to his former position, with his back against the headboard and her tucked neatly at his side.

"So," he started, "tell me all about what happened at Hogwarts while I was gone."

-----

_Hermione sniffed__ as she walked down the empty halls of Hogwarts. It had been three days since Harry left but the pain and anger weren't getting any better. It was a gut wrenching pain, tearing her up from the inside every time she thought of him. At the same time, though, she felt as though she could burn the entire planet with her rage. She sniffed again and held her books tighter to her chest._

_Suddenly she heard footsteps from behind, coming toward her swiftly, but instead of stopping she just walked faster. He had a swift and light walk, as though the floor didn't exist. She shook her head angrily, a few single tears sliding down her cheek._

"_Hermione!" __a familiar voice called her._

_Ronald._

_Strangely enough her boyfriend was the last person she wanted to see._

"_Oi, Hermione! Slow down!"_

_After a few moments he finally caught up with her. He grabbed her arm, effectively stopping her, and leaned forward breathing heavily._

"_You look flustered__, Ronald? Did you run?" she asked icily, hoping he would understand she wanted to be alone._

"_What do you think, 'Mione?" __he wheezed. Finally catching his breath he straightened and looked at her, his blue eyes standing out on his red face. "I called you. Didn't you hear me?"_

_Hermione sighed__, frustrated. This boy was as thick as a tank. "I was thinking," she said simply and turned to walk away. _

"_Whoa, wait a minute." She felt his hand tighten around her arm. "What's going on 'Mione? Is it still Harry?"_

_She turned to face him, her eyes burning with a fire of rage. _

"_Oh, no Ronald! It is definitely not about our best friend __who left three days ago, not leaving a letter, note, NOTHING to imply he is even ALIVE, after seeing US snog."_

_Ron stepped back with a confused look on his face, which quickly turned to anger._

"_Hey! He was my best friend too, remember?"_

"_Frankly I'm not sure, Ronald, because you don't seem __the least bit concerned." _

_Ron blushed, but the angry and stubborn look didn't leave his face.__ "Well, maybe I show my concern differently? You know, not everybody has to bawl their eyes out every time something happens."_

_Hermione drastically rolled her eyes.__ "Oh, yes! I presume your best friend disappears without leaving a trace every second day!"_

"_That's not what I meant and you know it!"_

"_OH, well, Ronald if you intend…"_

"_What in the name of Merlin is going on here?" McGonagall's voice cut the air._

_Both teenagers turned to glare at their teacher, who looked quite a bit taken aback, before Hermione composed herself and, holding her books even tighter to her chest, gave her a fake smile and said__, "Forgive us professor, Ronald and I just had a small disagreement but everything is all right now. McGonagall raised her eyebrow._

"_It certainly didn't look like a small disagreement to me." After taking a closer look at Hermione's face she asked in __a concerned tone. "Are you all right, Miss Granger? Your eyes are very red."_

_Hermione just gave her another fake smile, powered by her anger, and__ walked past McGonagall, saying, "I'm positively fine, Professor. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be late for my lessons if I do not hurry."_

-----

_Hermione sat in the Great Hall eating dinner. Suddenly she he__ard whispers from all around._

"_Did you hear about those disappearances?"_

"_Who didn't? I mean the Boy Who Lived and yet another DADA teacher just disappeared!"_

"_Yeah. It's kind'a strange though that they disappeared at the exact same time!"_

"_Mhm… You don't think they could… well, ya know…"_

"_Hmm… that sure would be the scandal of the century!"_

_Hermione bit down her pride and anger, stood up and walked out of the Great Hall, leaving her dinner unfinished._

-----

At the sound of choking Hermione looked up, surprised. Harry was coughing hard, holding his throat.

"Are you okay, Harry?" she asked concerned, helping him sit up.

"Yeah…" He gasped and coughed a few times before taking a big breath and leaning back against the bed. "Merlin's beard! People were really thinking stuff like that?" His face twisted in disgust. "That's sick! How can people think that! I mean, Jean's a lot older than I am! She could be my mother for crying out loud!" He shook his head.

After not hearing a response he looked down at Hermione who was quietly gazing at his bed sheet. His brow furrowed. "You didn't think that, did you?" Hermione twisted uneasily under his gaze. "Hermione…" His eyes widened.

"I didn't know what to think, Harry!" she burst, meeting his eyes, hers filled with desperation. "You disappeared! You could've been dead for all I knew! Everything was a possibility!"

"I know, but still…"

"Try and understand, Harry. Those were some of the hardest days of my life. I didn't function properly. My brain didn't function properly. Every scrap of information about you I could get, I both rejected and acknowledged at the same time! Try and understand…" She trailed off gazing at the bed again.

After a moment she heard a soft but firm voice.

"I understand."

A split-second later her eyes met his emerald orbs filled with laughter and understanding.

-----

_Hermione sat in the Head__s' Common Room, deeply engrossed in her homework. She barely noticed when the portrait swung open and two figures walked in, until they were standing almost right in front of her._

"_Miss Granger?"_

_Hermione's head snapped up at the sound of Dumbledore's voice. She smiled although she couldn't stop the flicker of disappointment in her eyes._

"_Hello Headmaster. Is there something I can help you with?"_

"_I would like to introduce to you the new Head Boy, Mathew Dunell." Only now did Hermione notice the tall, handsome boy, in Ravenclaw robes, standing behind Dumbledore._

"_The new Head Boy?" Her voice broke a bit._

"_It's a temporary replacement for Mister Potter." He tried to sooth__e her worries._

_Hermione quickly composed herself and put on a fake smile.__ "Of course, Headmaster."_

"_I hope we'll be able to work well together." Mathew gave her a warm smile._

_Inwardly cringing, Hermione nodded.__ "I'm sure we will." _

-----

_Hermione closed her eyes as the wind rippled through her hair. She stood on top of the __Astronomy Tower. It had been almost two months since Harry left, and still she hadn't received a single sign of life from him. Although her worry became a bit less paranoid, she still lived in the grip of fear. Every time she looked at a newspaper she looked for the big sign "The Boy Who Lived DEAD!" and every time she didn't find it she felt immensely relieved, but the next day it all happened again. She was sometimes working automatically, not noticing the world around her. She and Ron were on speaking terms again but it felt different than before. When Harry was around she knew that if she and Ron had a fight she would have somewhere to turn, and now without him she felt lost. She didn't admit it to anyone else but herself. She hoped that one day the portrait would swing open and he would walk back into her life, just like that. But she also knew that with each passing day the possibility of that grew slimmer and slimmer._

_She sighed and turned to walk away when it hit her. Her knees buckled underneath her and she grabbed the railing with one hand, holding onto it for dear life, the other clutching the shirt over her heart, in a futile attempt to stop the energy from accessing her body. The power pressed down harder and harder, coming from everywhere at once, choking her. As suddenly as it beg__an it stopped, leaving only ripples, like a stone thrown into a lake. Hermione's senses were sharpened extremely and she heard the commotion coming from the castle. She herself was still on her knees, on the floor, embracing her shaking body, rocking back and forth, sobbing her heart out and whispering one name over and over again._

"_Harry, Harry, Harry…"_

_The next day, everyone was walking around in complete shock, the lessons cancelled. The newspapers were screaming, coming up with some more and some less absurd stories about what happened and the Ministry was in complete chaos. _

_Hermione was sitting in the Heads__' Common Room, reliving yesterday's moments yet again, when the portrait swung open and Dumbledore walked in._

"_Good day, Miss Granger." He smiled at her getting an empty and questioning look instead of the normal 'hello'._

"_It was him, wasn't it, headmaster?" __she asked him immediately. "It was Harry, wasn't it?" _

_Dumbledore nodded, with a solemn expression.__ "I'm afraid it was, Miss Granger."_

_Panic rose in Hermione's throat.__ "Is he all right? What happened? Is he okay? Is…" _

_Dumbledore raised his hand to stop her babbling.__ "Yes, Miss Granger, he's fine but I suggest you ask him yourself."_

_Her eyes widened.__ "He's here?"_

"_I'm sorry, no, but you can ask him by sending a letter to this address__," he said, passing her a piece of paper, with something written in an unknown, to Hermione, neat handwriting. _

_She looked at Dumbledore again with tears glazing her eyes over. "Thank you," she whispered, clutching the piece of paper to her chest._

-----

"And then a week ago, he came again and asked if I was going to Uncle Xavier this year. When I answered yes, he said that he was heading here today and asked if I wanted to tag along and I agreed. My parents were supposed to come to but they're too busy, so it's only me. Well, anyway, I came here and I saw you and the rest you know." Hermione finished her story and looked up at Harry, who looked deep in thought. "Harry?" she asked, poking his chest lightly.

"Ugh, sorry." He looked down at her.

"Did you even hear what I said?"

"Each and every word. I was just thinking how many things happened when I was gone." A smirk spread over his features. "Sooo, how's the new Head Boy?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Hermione blushed and swatted him on the arm, hiding her face in his chest, earning a laugh.

"You're an evil person, Harry," she mumbled, earning yet another laugh. "And if you really want to know, he is a decent and hardworking person, unlike some people I know." She gave him a meaningful look.

"Aw, c'mon Hermione, I'm hard working. If you'd seen me in the past few months you'd agree," he grinned.

"Well I didn't see you, did I? So how can I know you're telling the truth?"

Harry shrugged. "Ask Ororo, or the professor, or even Jean. Actually, especially Jean. She'll tell you."

"Jean? You mean Professor Grey?" Hermione asked surprised, earning a nod from Harry. "She's here?"

"It's she who brought me here."

"But why, Harry? Why did you come here?"

"I…" Harry was saved from answering by a loud crack and an even louder thud, followed by a few juicy curses in German.

"What happened, Kurt?" a worried voice asked.

"He put something on the room. I can't get in."

"Well, maybe we should just knock?"

"Yeah, we'll definitely hear what they're talking about then."

"It won't hurt to try."

A second later Harry heard a knock.

"Harry, are you okay?" asked Rogue.

He gathered Hermione closer and mumbled under his breath. "Go away."

Hermione just laughed quietly and snuggled closer to him.

"Hey, it's closed!"

"Kitty, come here and see what's going on," Bobby's unmistakable voice ordered.

"But, Bobby, that's…"

"Kitty, for all we know, Harry could be being strangled right now. So stick your little head through those damn doors."

A split of a second later Kitty's head appeared through the doors, a panicked expression on her face. "Harry, Harry! Are you okay?" She looked around, before spotting both the subject of her search and their new guest lying on the bead, locked in an embrace, the first looking at her with a bemused expression and the latter with light shock on her face. Kitty turned tomato red as she saw their position and mumbled "sorry" before disappearing.

"Vat's happening in there?" They heard Kurt's interested voice.

"You…"

Harry laughed silently. Bobby was in for the ride of his life.

"Whoa… wait a minute, Kitty. Is something wrong?" Bobby sounded very, VERY nervous.

"You said something was happening."

"No, no, no… I said something could be happening, not that something was happening."

"Oh, you…"

"No, wait Kitty, no… hey, wait… nooo…" Bobby's voice disappeared and Harry sniggered. He could see, in the eye of his mind, Bobby disappearing through the floor, kicking and screaming. Soon after that another knock sounded through the room.

"Harry?" Rogue's gentle voice drifted in. "Could you let us in?"

With a sigh, Harry waved his wand at the door and the lock clicked open. Hermione made a move, trying to pull away, but Harry just held her tighter. She gave him a surprised look but he just smiled at her and whispered, "I'm not going to let you go so easily, after so long."

She didn't have time to answer, because in that moment the doors flung opened revealing Rogue, Kurt, Tom and Harmony, the last two keeping back, but Harry felt her relax against him and he let a smile cross his face. The look on his friends' faces was priceless. Confusion, embarrassment and amusement all mixed together. Moments passed in silence, one side shocked, the other bemused. Finally Harry laughed and asked, "Was there something you wanted, guys?"

"Uhm… Ugh…" Kurt stuttered, openly staring.

"What?" Harry laughed again.

Rogue finally snapped out of her trance. She coughed and said, "Jean asked us to find you two and bring you down. Our guests are leaving soon."

Harry nodded and rose from his bed in one fluid move, taking Hermione with him. They walked up to the awaiting group, their hands entwined, never letting go.

&&&

Even though the hour was quite late the common room was almost full. In the middle of the commotion stood the four wizards. Jean was talking quietly to Dumbledore and Moody, and beside her Logan had a heated conversation with Lupin and Tonks. The metamorphmagus's hair was bright pink catching the attention of many students.

When Harry and Hermione got closer the adults stopped their conversations and turned to the young people.

"Well, Harry, Hermione, it is time we take our leave." Dumbledore smiled at his students.

"Because of your… ekhm… sudden disappearance, we didn't get the chance to give you your Christmas present, Harry." Remus seemed a bit uneasy.

"So here you go, Harry. Merry Christmas." Tonks handed him a big, soft package. "But you don't get to open it till tomorrow morning, got it?" she reminded him.

Harry nodded his head vigorously, flashing both a huge smile. "Of course, thank you."

Hermione turned to Dumbledore. "Thank you, Professor," she said quietly, a genuine smile on her face, the lost glimmer back in her eye.

The old headmaster's face was cut by a new web of wrinkles as he smiled even wider. "You are most welcome, my dear."

"Thank you, sir." Harry now stood beside Hermione, looking at his mentor.

"No need to thank me, Harry. No need at all."

Flashing both his students another wide smile, Dumbledore turned to the fireplace and reached into his robe, only to pull out a handful of floo powder a moment later. "Well, we're off then. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year." He waved and disappeared into the green flames shortly followed by the grinning werewolf and metamorphmagus.

All was silent for awhile, only the fire, now back to its normal colours, cracking quietly in the fireplace.

"Well that was quite unexpected." Xavier's voice cut the still air.

Harry felt Hermione move under his arm and face the bald professor.

"Hello to you too, Uncle." She smiled widely.

"'Mione." The old man's face lit up like a candle as he opened his arms.

Hermione's brow furrowed in, what Harry knew, was a fake frown. "How many times have I asked you, Uncle, not to call me that?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

"An old man's memory is filled with holes, my dear." The professor's piercing gaze shifted to Harry. "Do I get a hug too, or are they only reserved for him?" he asked teasingly.

Hermione blushed but with a happy smile reached down and embraced the man she had known as long as he could remember. "I missed you, Uncle," she said quietly.

"Same here, dear, same here."

Harry looked away from the emotional reunion and looked around only to find the common room completely deserted with the exception of Jean, Logan, the professor, Hermione and himself. His shocked gaze met the redhead's green orbs. He could swear the room was full just seconds ago! Jean smiled and pointed at the Canadian who stood completely still, leaning against the door frame, a smug look on his face.

Harry walked up to Jean, who ruffled his hair lovingly. "That was quick," he observed.

Jean shrugged. "Hey, we're talking about Logan here. He's so scary they would run to the North Pole if he asked them nicely."

"I heard that, Red."

Jean laughed, pulling Harry in for a one-armed hug. "That was the point."

Harry laughed with her, finally feeling absolutely complete.

"Your eyes have changed," Jean said suddenly.

"What?"

"Your eyes."

"Red's right. They did change," Logan agreed, suddenly appearing beside them. "They're deeper…"

"…but lighter," Jean finished, nodding solemnly.

"What are you talking about?" Harry looked at them puzzled.

"I'm afraid they're right, Harry." The raven haired man turned to see Professor Xavier and Hermione coming toward them. "They seem to burn and sparkle at the same time, do they not, dear?" The old man turned to Hermione who stood beside him looking quietly at the floor.

"That's how they look when he's really, truly happy." She met Harry's curious gaze and blushed lightly. "He had that look only twice. Once when Sirius asked him to stay with him in our third year, and the second time was when we came back to Hogwarts in our second year. Those were the only two times I saw him this happy."

Harry stood stunned for a moment before composing himself and giving a retort of his own.

"And you had that look in our first year, the first time you saw the Hogwarts Library, and in the fifth year when you got your prefect badge," he said crossing his arms over his chest and smiling at her.

Hermione smiled back lightly and looked back at the floor. "True," she said quietly.

"Well, you two seem to know each other quite well." Xavier decided, moving to the side.

"I wonder just how well," Logan muttered under his breath loud enough for everybody to hear. Harry and Hermione blushed and Jean swatted him on the arm. "Ouch, Red! If you keep on hitting me like that I won't be able to carry you around!" the Canadian complained, a fake frown on his brow.

It was Jean's time to blush lightly, before she swatted him again. "First of all, you don't need to carry me around, and second of all, you deserve it." Suddenly a devilish smiled bloomed on her face.

"Ohhhh, I don't like that smile. Whatever it is, it's not my fault." Logan raised his hands and began backing away from the redhead.

"If I remember correctly you, my dear friend, have a date with a snow mountain for that trick you pulled on me earlier." Her voice was laced with self satisfaction.

"Oh, c'mon Red. I thought we put that behind us." Logan's back hit the wall.

"Well, think again," Jean said, with a downright scary grin and suddenly Logan was hanging upside down, his jacket over his head.

"That's unfair, Red!" He moaned as she levitated him to the entrance. "You're using magic!"

"And you were using brute force this morning," she reminded him. On her way out she stopped by Harry and dropped a kiss on his forehead.

"Sweet dreams," she whispered, smiling at him lovingly.

"G' night, Mom," he replied just as quietly earning a shocked look from Hermione.

"G' night, Pup." Logan's voice was muffled by the jacket hanging over his head.

"Night."

Jean gave him one more smile before turning to her prisoner, the same wicked smile on her face. "And as for you…"

All three people present in the room only heard a moan of disapproval and the click of the closing front doors. Harry and the professor exchanged glances and sniggered.

"That man will never learn." Xavier shook his head.

"Never," Harry agreed. He looked at Hermione and his smile dropped a bit. She looked worried and a bit sad. "Don't worry, Hermione." He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "D… I mean, Logan will be more than fine, even in this weather."

She looked at him and his smile disappeared completely. Her brown orbs were filled with sadness, worry and subtle anger.

"Hermione?" Harry put both his hands on her shoulders, trying to make her look straight at him. He vaguely registered that the professor left the room. When she refused to look at him he gently put a finger under her chin and pressed up. Unwillingly she turned her gaze to him and he saw the same emotions he saw just moments ago.

"Hey, Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked, his almost frantic concern showing in his voice. What came next knocked the wind out of him.

"You're planning on staying here, aren't you?" she asked, her voice quiet, filled with sorrow, accusation and fear. When she didn't get an answer she soldiered on. "You are. You want to stay here with Professor Grey and Mister Logan and everyone. You don't want to come back to Hogwarts. You like it here better." She sniffed and moved away from the stunned young man before her.

It took Harry a moment to process what Hermione just said but when he finally did he burst out laughing. "Oh, you silly, silly girl." He laughed, pulling her in for a hug. He felt her stiffen against his touch but held on. "Where on earth did you get that idea from?!" He shook his head and pulled her closer and this time she didn't protest. She all but glued herself to his torso, hiding her quickly reddening face in his chest.

"The way you behave around Professor Grey and the others… I just figured… I mean, you look so happy…" she mumbled hiding even deeper from his curious eyes.

Harry sighed and pried her gently away from his frame, taking her face in his hands, ignoring the familiar tingling, and looked right into her brown orbs.

"I am. I mean I'm happy here, but even more so now that you are with me. You have no idea how hard it was for me sometimes without you and Ron. I found a home here _but …_" He pressed on when he saw her eyes drop. "… I never, _ever_, forgot about any of the things I left behind. Hogwarts is as much my home as this place and I'm coming back anyways." He met her shocked eyes with a smile.

"You are?" she breathed.

"Yes, I am."

"When?"

Harry shrugged. "In a few weeks. I have to finish my training with Jean and Logan but after that I'm at Hogwarts 'round the clock, maybe except some weekends, till the end of the school year."

Her eyes sparkled like a thousand diamonds for a moment, but then dulled away again.

Harry frowned. "What's the problem now?"

Hermione turned her face away hiding it behind a curtain of her curly chestnut hair. "What about Professor Grey and Mister Logan?"

Harry shrugged again. "Jean's coming anyway, I mean, she _is_ the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and Logan will probably pop in from time to time just to see her." He rolled his eyes at the last statement.

"They're a couple, right?" Hermione asked gently.

Harry laughed, put an arm around her and winked. "They say no, we say yes."

Hermione laughed with him as they walked back to the first floor. Harry stopped in front of the guest room doors and turned to his best friend. "This is your stop. Your things are probably already inside. If there's anything you need my door is on the second floor, at the very end of the corridor, on the right."

Hermione nodded and looked up at him, clearly wanting to say something but deciding against it and settling for a soft "Good night".

"Good night, Hermione."

Just before she vanished behind the doors Harry caught her hand in his and turned her around. "Thank you," he said in a low, husky voice.

He could see the decision suddenly flare in her eyes, as she leaned closer and planted a quick kiss on his cheek, effectively stopping his heart.

"Thank _you,_ Harry. Good night." She gave him a quick smile and vanished behind the doors.

"G' night." Harry whispered into the silence and turned to go to his own room.

Neither of them noticed a man and a woman, dripping wet from the snow, standing on the stairs, with knowing smiles on their faces.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**A/N:**

Hey everyone!

Long time no see! I shall skip the platitudes for you all know just how sorry I am about keeping you in the darkness for so long.

For a start I got just a few quick notes about this chapter. First off about what Jean said, the part by number (1), the answer is, no she can't. She was just teasing him.

Second off when Harry say's "they say no, we say yes" I mean that every one believes that there is something going on between them, BUT, MIND YOU, THERE ISN'T!!! Not like you think and not yet. Jean is still with Scott, no she is not cheating, she's just shearing a strong bond with Logan. I know it looks strange but just bear with me.

About Hermione being Xavier's niece, well you'll just have to wait and read the next chapter. ;-)

Oh, and please don't ask me why Hermione hadn't spotted Harmony. I'll explain later.

This chapter sort of came out long but don't expect all my chapters to be this long.

I'd like to thank all the reviewers, past, present and future for leaving so many reviews. I love it! ;-D

As always the humblest thanks to my beta, without whom this fic wouldn't be readable. Thank you so much Dreamer4! You're the best!

If you have any question what so ever just send a review or a message and I'll try to get back to you.

Till the next time and all the best

Lunaris Eques

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**


End file.
